Swan Princess: White Wedding
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: This is another in the SWAN PRINCESS series. This however follows all our Storybrooke friends as they plan for Regina and Emma's wedding and coming baby. The legend of Coraline is written by Belle and some other surprises that lead up to and possibly get Storybrooke sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Starts after Coraline's burial and the aftermath that it didn't create.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Except from Swan Princess: (356)_

 _Belle looked around the gymnasium. She was surprised to see that many people there. She knew that Regina wasn't their favorite person, but she supported the town and kept it prosperous. They owed her for that. She helped save them from the Darkness and the Dark One, again. The least that they could do was give their condolences about her magical, future daughter._

 _One by one the people came by and wished her well. They apologized for her loss. When they had all had their chance, Belle went to the refreshment table. She grabbed a glass. She walked up to the mic._

 _"I would like to propose a toast."_

 _Everyone stopped and turned to look at the small woman. Those that didn't have a glass got one quickly. Belle searched the crowd until she found Emma and Regina, together, with Henry._

 _"To the woman who saved us. To Coraline, Emma and Regina's daughter!"_

 _The crowd erupted into cheers and drank a healthy amount from their glasses. Belle saw the spell starting to take effect. She knew that they needed more._

 _"To Wilhelmina, daughter of Pyroxes of Vulcannonian, defender of our Queen Regina!"_

 _More cheers. More drinks. More of the spell released. She realized that no one knew why they were gathered there anymore. The room wasn't one of mourning. It was a celebration and to make it seem more like one._

 _"To Regina and Emma, bless your coming wedding and child. To our Queen and Princess. To the Sheriff and Mayor!"_

 _This time the room erupted into a raucous. No one could hear themselves think much less remember that they were there to celebrate a loss, not the happiness of a coming life. It was the perfect cover. Slowly the townsfolk made their way to the happy couple, congratulating them on their coming nuptials and Regina's magical pregnancy. No one seemed to care. They were all happy and that was how it should be._

 _Only when Belle looked around the room, she noticed the one thing that was missing._

 _"Come back to us, Coraline," she said under her breath and finished her drink, hoping to forget._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Belle watched as everyone left. Red had stayed back with her to clean up the gym. Everyone was happy. Everyone but Belle. She still remembered. She couldn't forget. The magic that Coraline had given her, that she immediately thought was a blessing, had now become her curse. She knew that she couldn't say anything about it. She needed to get Coraline's journals and hide them away before anyone else found them. She knew the odds of someone finding them were slim, but on the off chance that Red, Regina, Emma, or Henry found them, she had to be sure.

"Ruby, I need to go back to the house. Can you finish up here? Or, do you want me to stay?" Belle asked her.

"Go on, Beautiful. I'll be done here soon. Granny is sending over a crew to finish up cleaning later. I heard her say something about getting the boys to do it."

She needed to find Blue and journals and fast. She nodded at Ruby as she left. She walked out and ran into Regina and Emma, still high on their engagement. She smiled at them, knowing that it was fake, but genuine at the same time. She was happy for them, but she knew that they didn't remember their own daughter.

"Hey, Belle," Emma said.

"Hello."

"You okay, Bookworm?" Regina asked her.

"I...I just miss my sister. I know that she was good friends of yours here in Storybrooke and I know that she would like to have seen you two getting married. I'm sorry. I am not trying to bring you down today," Belle told them, partially covering the truth.

"I miss her, too, Belle. She was a lovely woman and strong woman. She will not be forgotten. I'll make sure of that," Regina told her.

"How? No one remembers her, really. They have no reason to. They weren't her friend or family. She was just another face in town," Belle stated.

"But, not to me. Not to us. I am not going to let her memory wane, Belle. Her name will not be forgotten. I promise you that much."

"How are you going to stop it?"

"I am going to rename the library in her honor. I thought you'd like that. She deserves it after her sacrifice. I wish we could erect a statue or something in her honor, but no one seems to have a likeness of her. I know that she favored your mother more than your father, but I don't contract something and it be wrong. It would be an affront to you and your family," Regina explained.

"Thank you for that. She would have liked that the library was named after her. She was as much a bookworm as I am. She liked to study things. She read anything that she could get her hands on. For her it wasn't just learning, it was surviving," Belle stated.

Regina nodded. She still felt the kinship and friendship to Belle. That much hadn't changed, but Belle could only wonder what the spell that made them forget Coraline actually made them remember. When Regina mentioned her sister, Belle began to think that the spell didn't work. But, the more that Regina told her, she realized that it did. They didn't remember Coraline their daughter; they remembered her as she was in the beginning: Coraline French, Belle's baby sister and a warrior of some sort.

"She took her life to save us. It is too bad that not everyone knows her story, Belle. Perhaps we should remedy that. Henry doesn't have the power of the author anymore, but he is still the author. He could help you write her story. I am sure that there are those who would want to know about her," Regina stated.

"She wasn't that important. She saved me from Rumple. She saved me from a lot more as a child, but I was the older sister. She was always protecting everyone. It is like she was born to do it. No one could ever talk her out of doing something, even if it was self-sacrificing, if it would protect people and save the day," Belle replied.

"I know that feeling," Emma added.

"You don't have to worry about the Imp anymore, Belle. She took care of that for you. She made sure that he wouldn't hurt you or anyone anymore. She did that because she loved you. Never forget that," Regina told her.

"I know. I know. I love her even more for it."

"She took my place, Belle. I will never forget that. I owe her everything," Emma stated.

Belle gave her a quizzical look. It wasn't that she didn't know what happened in the fight against Rumple, she did. But, she wasn't there when it happened for real. She couldn't fathom what Emma remembered. She had no idea what memories the spell created. She had been under the impression that they would forget her completely. But, maybe...just maybe it hadn't worked the way Coraline thought it would.

"I know that no one else remembers what happened that day and that think that Rumple is gone. Blue convinced everyone that he was driven out of town by your sister, Belle. But, we still remember the truth. She killed him. She took the power and then killed herself. I didn't even know that it was possible," Emma stated.

"I didn't either. None of the texts said it was possible. I can look into it, if you'd like," Regina suggested.

Finally, Belle knew what they did. It had only taken a few hours, but she finally had an idea. Only those that were close enough to Coraline before her "death" knew of who she was. It was a simple fact, but it was something that Belle could use.

"No, Regina, don't worry about it. You have enough to worry about with the wedding and all. Take care of that. I can look into it. I have enough books in the library to keep me busy."

"Don't be too busy, Belle. I'll expect your help with the wedding. You know that I can't let Snow have the last say in it," Regina told her with a smile.

"Just let me know what you need," Belle assured her.

She watched them walk away. They were heading to Sheriff's station. Now would be her chance to get the journals out of the mayoral mansion. She didn't know how long she had, so she knew that she had to work quickly.

She wasn't sure how much she trusted her new given magic, but she knew that it would be the fastest way for her to get to Regina's. She wasn't exactly sure how to do it, but she figured now was as good time as any. She knew she wasn't as strong as Regina or Emma, but she could do this. She had to be able to do this.

She thought about the mansion. Then, she remembered that she didn't want to just appear right in front of the house. If anyone else in the neighborhood was home, it would cause suspicion. She remembered the one BBQ that they had with Coraline in the back. She visualized herself there. She closed her eyes and thought about the back deck as hard as she could. She waved her arms like seen them all do, and she hoped. When she opened her eyes, she was in the back yard of the mansion.

She couldn't contain her smile. She now that she could teleport herself. Now, she needed to get in the house. She thought about Coraline's room. She was in it in a flash.

She found the journals quickly. She had started to gather them up when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and was surprised by who she saw. She wasn't expecting Henry, Regina or Emma. She knew they were still in town. But, when she saw Blue in her Mother Superior habit, she blinked in confusion.

"Blue?"

"Hello, Belle," she replied.

She wasn't all that surprised that Blue was there. She knew that Coraline would have used her to help her cover up everything besides the spell. But, seeing her in Regina's house was a little daunting. She knew that fairy was powerful, but to break thru Regina's guards was telling. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered how it was so easy for her to get through. She shook her head though. She didn't know much about magic, but she knew that Coraline thought of her as a sister. It would be enough for the blood magic because her magic was Coraline's magic.

"You're here for the journals?" Blue asked her.

"Yes."

"I can send them to your personal collection in the library. I'm sure that you will keep them safe there. But, I wonder about who you are protecting the books from now? Is it still against Rumple and Regina?" Blue questioned.

"I guess it was, but now...I would say it is against prying eyes."

"Would you allow me access?" Blue inquired.

"Depends on why you wanted in," Belle answered.

"Fair enough. Fair enough. Rumple didn't give you enough credit. You are as much a politician as you are a princess. He just didn't see the woman beneath the sacrifice."

"He lost his way a long time ago. Unfortunately, he never could find his way back and it cost him everything in the end. His darkness was his undoing," Belle stated.

"That it was."

* * *

Snow was sitting in the corner booth at Granny's waiting for Regina and Emma. She wanted to get started on planning the wedding. And, she hoped that Emma would let her make it a grand affair that was fit for a princess. After all she was a princess, who just happened to marrying a queen. Snow smiled. She hoped that she could push Regina into helping her.

She looked up and saw as Emma and Regina walked in. She waved them over and much to her surprise, they came. She smiled broadly at her former step-mother and her daughter. They were happy. She was happy for them.

"Hello, Snow," Regina said as she sat down.

"Mom," Emma stated.

"How are you feeling now that the entire town knows that you two are getting married?"

Emma smiled. She knew that her mother was actually happy for them. That made her feel better about the situation. She knew that Snow was going to throw a huge party. The announcement wasn't going to be enough for her. She also knew that it meant a big State wedding.

"I feel wonderful. I am glad that I can express my love for her in such a way. I am also glad that the rest of the town is on board with it now."

"They do seem to be happier now that the houses will be aligning," Snow added to Regina's comments.

"Speaking of that...what House do I actually belong to?" Emma asked.

"Well, you are the daughter of the Houses of White and Lyon," Snow told her.

"And, I am the daughter of the Houses of Mills, which my mother created after marrying Prince Henry. I am also still a member of the House of White. So honestly, I am not sure how this will work," Regina added.

"It is true that you are a White by marriage, Regina, and technically will be again. Henry is already a White by blood and marriage. The choice is yours, between the two of you. Emma, I know that you took the name Swan because of the foster family that took you in when you were little. Your father and I proposed a gift for you, if you would like it, that we would give you on your wedding day," Snow stated.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"A new coat of arms for the Swan-Mills family. It will blend the coat of arms from us and we are adding a swan to it. Next to the lion will be a swan," Snow explained.

"Henry will be able to use it?" Regina asked.

"Yes, he will, if you agree to take it as your own. We will accept it as your family crest. It would be the coat of arms for our joined houses," Snow stated.

"I think that will be a good idea. It will give our family a fresh start, a new beginning, without the clouds of the past haunting us. I guess the only other thing would be to decide who will take what name," Regina stated.

Snow looked shocked. She hadn't thought of that. She was still Snow White to her people, but she was Mary Margaret Blanchard in Storybrooke. Queen Regina White, the Evil Queen, had become Regina Mills, the mayor. And, Emma Swan was Emma Swan. Charming was David Nolan. With all that, Snow hadn't thought about the fact that she never took the Lyon surname because she was still of the House of White. Her fight with Regina had been to try to restore herself to the White throne. There had been no other thoughts given about the fact that she'd married and taken her husbands arms as her own now. Emma, her own daughter, took his arms and not those of White.

"But, we will be rejoining the Houses of White and Lyon with your marriage," Snow mused.

"I refuse to be a Charming," Regina muttered.

"What's wrong with Swan?" Emma inquired.

Snow smiled. She wondered if Regina would acquiesce to taking her daughter's chosen last name over any of the heraldic names of the Houses. It would be a fitting compromise. Combining the two most powerful houses of the Enchanted Forest into one would win over the people and give them the peace that they wanted. If they so chose to become the House of Swan, then Snow would gladly be happy.

"Nothing, Dear," Regina said firmly. "I'm just thinking about Henry. He is a Mills by adoption, but Swan by birth. He is also a Gold and the Imp's grandson. There is him to think about. I believe that we should ask him what house he would like to be in."

"You're right. He is the heir to it all now. He should decide," Emma stated.

"He is the heir both in birth and adoption. He is the first thing that has united the town. Your marriage will just cement things. The people want peace and prosperity. And, Regina has given them that. Marrying her will elevate any fears that might still linger about her."

"I understand that," Emma said.

"There is no need to defend me for that, Dear. I understand the people's reasoning. They are always going to be afraid that I am going to go back to my evil ways, and while I admit, they are easier. I am not. I have too much to lose if I do. I will fight for my family and I will do what has to be done, but I will not lose what I've gained. I refuse," Regina told them.

Emma smiled. She knew what Regina meant. She would do anything for her family, Henry or Regina now. She would do things that she never thought possible. She would push herself towards the brink, but she knew that there would always be someone there to catch her if she fell. Regina had that now, for the first time in her life, and she wasn't going to let her lose it either.

"I am not going to let you, either, Regina," Emma added.

"Neither will I," Snow stated.

They all smiled. They were coming together as a family and the people could see it. The town was healing itself and the people were believing in "happily ever after" again. Their Queens were showing them the way, in peace and in love.

* * *

"Are you going to tell Ruby about your powers?" Blue asked her as they appeared in the backroom of the library where Belle kept her books.

"If it comes up, yes. But, for now, no. I don't plan on using them that much and if I do, it will be to help people and not myself. I saw what happened with both Regina and Rumple with no one to tether them. I have someone to tether me and I love her for it. I don't need magic. I've lived without it for years."

"You are wiser than most give you credit for," Blue stated.

"Mostly because they see me as some damsel princess that sacrificed her happiness to save her kingdom. I did do that, but there is so much more to me. My own father had to learn that the hard way. My brothers did, too. Ruby is the only one who has ever treated me like I'm normal."

"And, Emma?"

"She did as well, but she still wanted to help me. I get it. She can't help it, but I wanted to do some of it on my own. I needed to be able to fail on my own and I did. Emma gave the space because I think she understood trying to live up to your parents expectations when that isn't what you wanted. She's fought for us because she was literally made to, and in the end, because she wanted to. She never really had a choice in the matter. Her fate was sealed the day she was born. So, was Coraline's. And, I hate that for both of them. I made the choice to go with Rumple and I've paid dearly for that choice."

"I know, little one," Blue replied as she helped Belle stack the books on some of the shelves.

"Regina is naming the library after her."

"Coraline?"

"Yes, but she thinks that Coraline is my sister," Belle explained.

"At least she has some memory of her, Belle."

"I guess," Belle lamented.

"This way you can speak about her without reservation and no one will question you. Do not feel bad about knowing the truth. So their memories are a little scrambled right now, but eventually I am sure that Coraline will come back to us and when she does, she'll fix it. She will make it right because it will be in her to do so. Until then, we give her the time that she needs to process being the Dark One and coming to terms with it. If anyone can handle it, I believe she can," Blue told her.

"I do believe in her."

"Then keep that belief and keep her memory. Over time, they will forget. Over time, it will be just a memory, something that may or may not have happened. They won't remember the truth, but the highlights. No one will blame you. Let her be your sister. Write her story. Read it. Keep her legend alive and through that, she'll live on until she can come back to us," Blue explained.

"You really think that she'll come back?"

"I have no doubt," Blue stated.

"Have you seen it?"

"There are many things that I do with pixie dust, little one, but that is not one of them. Nor would I want to see the future. If Coraline was right and the future is dark, then I would want this time in peace and prosperity to reign in my memories. I have seen so much, Belle. But, I do see her in our future. Coraline is going to be a big part of our lives in the years to come. You'll see."

* * *

Ruby entered her apartment. She was surprised that Belle wasn't already there. She figured that she was at the library. She knew that it was her lovers sanctuary. She thought about going over there to check on her, but she decided to give her some time. Belle had been remembering so much lately.

She looked around the apartment. They had both been so busy that they hadn't had time to clean it up. She decided to surprise Belle with it. She started in their shared bedroom. As she picked up their clothes and sorted them for the wash, she wondered back to Belle's divorce from Rumple.

It had been a few months and Belle still hadn't really stepped foot in her house. It had been a gift from her father in her marriage to Gold, but Belle acted like she didn't want it. She knew that Regina had removed whatever spells Rumple had put on the place, but Belle said it felt like she over stepping. And then it dawned on her... It was Coraline's house, too. It was the house that they "grew" up in while in Storybrooke. It wasn't just her house. It was also her sister's. She wondered if the memories were just too much. Ruby smacked herself.

"Maybe she should sell it?" she mused aloud as she kept moving around the bedroom.

Once the clothes were sorted, she moved on to dusting. She turned on the radio and danced around the room as she dusting. She didn't realize that she had broke out into a dance until she knocked into her dresser.

A little vial had been sitting on the top rolled off onto the hardwood floor below and broke. Ruby didn't hear the small crash or the glass breaking over the music. She just continued to dance. She also didn't notice the pink haze that drafted across the room or fill her lungs.

She held a long note with the music. After the song ended, she took several deep breaths filling her lungs with the potion unaware. She just continued to dance. Kicking her shoes off, she finished cleaning the room.

She stepped over to the dresser and found the small spill and glass. Thankfully it wasn't in her foot. She cleaned it up and moved to the small kitchen. It didn't take long to clean it. She was putting the dishes away in her cupboards when she finally started to feel the effects of the potion.

She bent over and held her stomach. It ached, but not like she was sick. It wasn't like cramps either. It was something altogether different and she couldn't describe it. But, just as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. She figured that she'd just pulled something by stretching wrong while she was cleaning. She made a mental note to stretch out later to ease her muscles and maybe she'd go for a run later if Belle didn't mind.

She looked over to the calendar. It wasn't near Wolf's time, but maybe she could just phase for the night. She knew that running helped her clear her head. And, with the wedding, Belle's sorrow, and Snow being Snow about the wedding, Ruby knew that she wasn't going to have much time for herself until the entire ordeal was over. She didn't mind though. She loved Belle and would do anything for her. She loved Regina like a sister, but she knew that she had Wilhelmina to protect her as well. She would be there for Regina in anyway she could, and she knew Regina knew that. She was Regina's only true family in town besides Henry. And, as much as she cared for Snow, she knew how outrageous and ostentatious she could be with State affairs, and she knew that Emma's wedding would be no different. She just hoped that she could keep the peace between Regina and Snow as they planned the wedding.

Finally done cleaning the kitchen, she decided to get a bottle of water. She chugged it and threw the bottle into the recycling bin. She knew that the bathroom was next. Her stomach felt odd again, so she decided that she might just need to go. So, she went to the bathroom.

What she found when she got there almost floored her. She reached in her skinny jeans back pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She didn't remember dialing until she heard the familiar voice picking up the line. She replied in a panic.

"Regina, come upstairs now!" Ruby yelled into her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina looked at her phone in disbelief. Ruby hardly ever called her. She preferred to gossip at the diner. So, Regina knew that it was something major right away. She excused herself downstairs and made her way upstairs into Ruby's apartment. She knocked on the door.

Ruby was quick to answer. She pulled Regina into the room and slammed the door shut. Regina just watched her little half-sister. She couldn't see anything that would make her this upset. The more she looked around, the more distressed she was getting from Ruby's demeanor. Then, she smelled it. A faint scent of magic but she couldn't place it.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Ruby answered.

"Then why do I smell magic?"

"I don't know, Regina. I was just cleaning up the apartment. I don't do any magic. And, Belle hasn't brought anything from Gold's shop here. She wouldn't. She gave you the shop after her left because everything was still listed in the will to go to her and then Henry. She just cut out the middle man, remember? But, that isn't the problem," Ruby stated.

"Okay, so show me what you were cleaning," Regina demanded.

She wanted to track down the source of the magic she smelled. She wasn't afraid of it. It didn't seem like dark magic, but it was something curious. She knew all of the magical beings in town. Ruby was magical, but she didn't have magic. Belle knew some magic, but it was only what Rumple would have showed her. So, this source of magic made her wonder and made her slightly worry.

Ruby caught the look in her eye, but she couldn't smell it. She didn't question Regina though. She knew that Regina knew more about magic anyone else in town. She didn't know if she should be more upset or wait to see what Regina had to say about. She decided that she would wait.

"This way," Ruby stated walking back into the bedroom.

As soon as she crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Regina stopped. She knew that the magic came from this room, but she couldn't place it. She did a quick locator spell in hopes that it would show her something.

Ruby just watched as she moved around the room. Regina finally came to a stop near the dresser. She paused there for a few minutes, but eventually moved on. She turned to look at Ruby again. She still hadn't figured out why Ruby'd called her, but this seemed to be more pressing at the moment. Her eyes never left Regina as she moved over to the trash bin. It was then that Ruby noticed it was glowing.

"What is this?" Regina asked as she reached in and pulled out a bit of glass.

"I don't know. It must have been on the dresser. I was cleaning and it must have fallen. I never saw anything in it or on the floor, but the glass, so I cleaned it up," Ruby told her.

"There was no haze or smell?" Regina probed.

"No, Regina, there wasn't."

"Ruby, this is a type of love spell and a highly concentrated one at that. You said that it must have been on the dresser. Do you know who put it there? Or, why you have it?" Regina questioned.

"I have no idea. I didn't even really know it was there. I'm just guessing. As for it's use, I have no idea. Belle and I aren't really lacking in that department."

"Okay, I'll look into this later then. I'll want to recreate it to see exactly what it does. But, why did you need me in such a hurry? What's going on, Ruby?"

"I'll have to show you."

"Show me what?"

"Just don't be angry, okay?"

"I can't be angry with you. I don't know what's going on. Just show me, and we'll deal with it," Regina told her.

Ruby moved her hands to her pants. She kept her blue hazel eyes on her sister as she undid her the button on her fly. When she reached for her zipper, she thought that Regina's eyes were going to bug out of her head. So, like she'd rip of a Band-Aid, she pulled down her zipper and her pants before Regina could protest the action. She watched as Regina's eyes immediately flew up to the ceiling, not wanting to see her sister's private areas.

"Regina."

"Pull up your pants, Pup!" Regina demanded.

"Regina, you have to look," Ruby pleaded.

"No, I really don't, Wolf Pup. Pull up your pants and tell me what is going on. Why would you flash me?"

"Look and you'll see."

Regina dropped her head just enough to let her eyes war with Ruby's. She kept resisting the urge to look down. She didn't need to see Ruby's privates because she knew that they mirrored her own. She had seen enough of Ruby, before she grew up some more after the Curse was lifted, in her old outfits when she would waitress at the diner. Now, being a cook and manager, Ruby still dressed provocatively, but it was more subtle and a little more businesslike.

Regina wasn't going to lose this battle. Especially a battle of wills with her younger sister, she just wasn't going to let that happen. But, Ruby wasn't going to give in, either. She didn't know how it happened but she needed Regina to fix it...NOW!

"Okay, so I'm not going to look down and you're not going to pull your pants up. So, why don't you just tell me what it is? Because I really don't have all day," Regina told her.

Ruby sighed. She shook her head and reached down to pick up her pants. She realized that showing Regina might be a little extreme, but the situation was a little extreme. And, she wasn't sure that she wasn't losing her mind.

"Well..."

"Come on, Pup. Out with it. Just tell me," Regina demanded.

"I seem to have grown something in the last hour that I shouldn't have."

Regina cocked her eyebrow and smirked. She rolled her eyes when Ruby didn't offer anything further. She gestured with her hands for Ruby to continue.

"As in..."

"I have a penis," Ruby said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I. Have. A. Penis!"

Regina's head snapped back. That certainly wasn't the response that she was expecting. She also couldn't stop herself as her eyes drifted downward and she saw the familiar bulge where there shouldn't be one. She swallowed hard and then couldn't keep a straight face. She raised her hand, delicately, to her mouth to try to hide the grin and stifle the oncoming giggle.

"This isn't funny, Regina."

"No...no, it's not," Regina said, clearing her throat and regaining her composure.

"Get rid of it," Red demanded.

"I don't know that I can. I don't know what caused it and if I just did any spell, it might make it permanent. And, I don't think that you want that. So, I am going to have to ask you somethings, well, that I really don't want to know, but I have to know," Regina told her.

"Like?"

"Is it Wolf's Time?"

"No, not for another week."

"And, what about your..."

"Same time," Ruby answered quickly, not allowing Regina to finish her thought.

"Okay, well...the only other conclusion I have is that it from whatever magic was in the vial that broke. I'll have to check on that Ruby, I'm sorry. Wear some looser pants or stick with skirts and tuck...it back some," Regina stated and was still trying to resist the urge to giggle about the situation.

"Not helping, Regina. Not helping at all. What am I supposed to Belle when she gets home from the library? Hey, hun, grew a dick. Do you wanna play with it? What the Hell? I can't have this thing. Make it go away," Red demanded.

"Like I said earlier, I can't just yet. However, I will look into to this spell quickly and get back with you. Until then, take it easy. I'll tell Granny that you're sick and to not let you work until this is resolved. How does that sound?"

"That is only part of my problem. What am I supposed to do about Belle? What about Snow and Emma? God knows, I am never going to live this down."

"Don't worry about them. Worry about Belle only. I'll tell everyone that you are sick and that I am taking care of it. I'll mention that it has something to do with Wolf's Time and that will keep everyone from darkening your door. As for Bell, tell her the truth. It would be better than not. Emma may come visit, but I'll explain it to her. You don't have to let anyone in, Ruby. It is up to you who you see," Regina told her.

"I know that."

"Then remember that later when someone comes to call," Regina told her as she gather up the glass from the magic vial. "I'll call you or come back as soon as I know something. If I can fix it, I will. If I figure out who did this, I'll deal with it. If I can't fix it, we'll figure out how to deal with it. But, I promise, we'll deal with it."

"Thank you," Ruby told her as she gathered her up into a tight hug.

Regina shifted uncomfortably when she felt the bulge press into her. She pulled back from the hug and looked at Ruby. The look said it all. Ruby looked down at herself and then back at Regina.

"Sorry," she said simply.

"We'll figure it out. Just stay here until I call you. Can you do that?"

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" Ruby asked.

"Not unless you want everyone to know about your little friend," Regina answered.

* * *

Belle and Blue were in the back room of the library. It didn't have a magical lock on it, but no one went in there. Mostly because everyone thought it was a storage room or something. But, when came in with Belle, she was amazed at the volumes and tomes that she saw. Belle had been quite the collector.

"Are most of these Rumple's?" Blue asked her.

"Yes, they are. I found some of them on our travels. He deemed them unnecessary but allowed me to keep them. Some of them are just tales of magic and no spells. I think that he liked to indulge me with those. He knew that books made me happy."

Blue nodded at her statement. She moved to one section and looked at the titles. She smiled because she could tell that they had been referenced lately.

"These are some of the ones you brought to the Abbey," Blue stated.

"Yes, they are. Regina thought that they were from the shop. I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. Besides, I don't think that she wants to know about these. It could be too much of a temptation for her," Belle replied.

"True and she has been doing well maintaining her temper. I think Emma has been a good influence on her and vice versa. They are a remarkable pair and they will do well together. I believe that all Regina needed was love and everyone that ever loved her, hurt her and took their love, but Emma doesn't. She fights for her. She fights to keep them together almost like Charming does for Snow."

"Well, she is Charming's daughter," Belle stated with a smile.

"That she is. Where are you going to put these?" Blue asked holding up one of the journals. "Are you going to make them have their own space?"

"I should," Belle replied as she looked around the shelves in the room.

Then, she grinned. She knew exactly where she would put them. She moved across the room to an empty shelf.

"Here," she said.

Blue followed her across the room and looked at the shelf. It didn't look out of the ordinary. Nor did it seem to fit any pattern that Blue could think of with Belle's filing. She looked over the shelves around it to figure out why this shelf. The right of the shelf was what looked an entire case of Enchanted Forest and Fairy Tale Land Histories in various Fairy Tale languages. She ran her fingers across some of the spines and knew that they were older than Rumple. She looked to the left of the shelf and saw books on family magic. This made her wonder, but she decided not to press the issue at that time. She would ask Belle more about that case later. Above that shelf were a mix of tales, history and magic tomes written by Dark Ones over the years. Below it were studies on the magical effects on babies to one magical parent, versus children of two magical parents. She cocked her head and stared long at Belle over that shelf.

"They'll fit in perfectly here. No one would dare to read them even if they could. All they would see is more histories from the Dark Ones. Everything on those pages is written in blood magic anyway. I am not even sure that I'll be able to read Regina's notes, but I should be able to see Coraline's."

"She gave you part of herself when she gave you some of her magic, Belle. She literally made you her family by her blood. I don't know what spell she used, but I am sure that she knew exactly what she was doing when she did it."

"I am not so sure about that," Belle stated.

"Why do you say that?" Blue asked her.

"Because I know that she didn't want me to suffer with the memories of her, but I do. I think it is because of the blood magic she performed, but I don't know. I know enough about magic to be dangerous. I've only tried a few things and teleporting was the hardest."

"What else have you done?" Blue questioned, suddenly very interested in what she had to say.

"I helped Ruby seal the well where we 'buried' Coraline. I made the potion that we gave the entire town at Regina and Emma's impromptu engagement party. I've used mirrors to see things and people in town. But, I've limited myself. I don't want to become too addicted and I don't want Regina to know. Well, at least, not yet."

"Do you think that she'll be mad with you?"

"I don't know. She was at the well when we put Coraline in it, but we knocked her out a little before hand. Once it was over, Ruby and I took her back to the gymnasium for the party. I am not too sure how she'll react when she founds out that we 'drugged' her twice in order to send her daughter through the well back to the Enchanted Forest with no hope of coming back. Oh, yeah, and then I'd have to tell her that her daughter, which hasn't been born yet, came back from the future in order to save her from becoming evil again. She destroyed the Dark One and became it as well. She isn't tethered to the dagger, but yet she has all the powers of the Dark One with the heart of a True Love Child. She would laugh at me and the probably kill me," Belle stated.

"She isn't known to be too forgiving, is she?"

"No, especially when it comes to her family. I can't break her heart again. It was painful enough to watch the first time. I'll just play dumb and act like I don't know. Ruby doesn't know either. She's forgotten her. They all believe that she is my sister and that she died killing Rumple as they crossed the town line. We have the dagger and it has no name. There is no reason for them not to believe that right now. I am certainly not going to correct them."

"But, you're going to write about it?" Blue asked.

"I am going to set the record straight. I'll even have the books here for Coraline to read if she comes back. If her future changed because of what we've done, but we still end up going back to the Enchanted Forest, I want the story to be known. I won't let her be forgotten. Besides, who knows when she'll come back? Maybe she'll find these stories and know that we still loved her even though we forgot what she'd done for us all," Belle explained.

"It is a noble thought."

"It is."

"Well, I'll bid you good day. If you need to talk to someone, my ear will be waiting for you. If you want to learn some more magic, my office will be available."

"Thank you," Belle replied.

Blue turned to leave. She made it as far as the door before she turned around and looked at the petite, auburn haired woman. She smiled because she knew that Coraline was right to chose her for this task. Belle would never forget her, would always love her, and would protect her no matter what state she came back to them. Blue just had to be sure to be ready. She figured that Coraline had sought her out once for help, so she would do so again.

"Belle, when your finished with your tales, I would like to read them."

"I think that can be arranged," Belle told her as she walked across the room for an empty journal to start the Adventures of Coraline French.

* * *

Regina came back down stairs from Ruby's apartment and stopped just outside the kitchen. She looked at her growing family, Emma and Snow in the front of the diner, waiting for her return. She was brought out her revery by Granny's gruff voice. She turned around to see the older woman standing there, nonplussed, with two plates in her hand. She looked hot and frustrated as she had just come out of the kitchen.

"You gonna stand there all day or you gonna go sit? Either way, you're in my way. So move," Granny told her.

"I need to speak with you about something," Regina told her.

"Then speak. I have a diner to run. And, Ruby is missing, so it ain't gonna run itself," Granny replied gruffly.

"It's about Ruby," Regina told her.

She huffed but nodded. She walked around Regina and set the plates down that she had been carrying on the table they went at. She hollered at some of the staff as she walked back over to where Regina was still waiting on her. Regina knew that Ruby was the only reason that Granny would willingly be in a room alone with her. The trust hadn't been completely earned back, but Granny had to admit that Regina never went after Ruby no matter what she did. And, as much as she'd deny it, she still cared for the Queen.

When Granny passed her, Regina just followed her back into the kitchen. She passed the actually kitchen area and went straight back for the little office just to the side of their storage and walk-in freezer. She took a seat at the small desk there and pointed to a chair beside it. Regina took the seat without much further prompting.

"Well?" Granny asked.

"She is sick."

"You're telling me that my granddaughter is sick. Why can't she tell me herself? And, how the Hell do you know before me or Belle?'

"She called me first," Regina said flatly.

"Why?"

"It seems that there was a bit of a magical accident and she wanted to see if I could help."

"So?" Granny probed.

"I don't know the spell, but her sake and everyone else's I told her to stay in her apartment. You just need to let everyone know that she's sick, but she is being cared for. No one needs to know that I am the caring for her and no one needs to see her like this. Trust me, they wouldn't know what to do if they did," Regina said.

"Does this have to do with her being a Wolf?"

"No, it doesn't. That would have been something easy for me to deal with. I could create a potion or something like her red cape for her to wear if that was the case. However, I can't help her like that now. Or, at least, I don't think that I can. While I was visiting with her, I found the reminents of a magic vial. I am not sure what it was or the spell that was used to make it. I do know that it was magic and it had something to do with a love spell."

"A love spell?"

"My thoughts exactly. I don't know where she got it, who made it or what it was for. I want to get to the bottom of it quickly so I can help get better."

"So what exactly is going on with my girl?"

"Girl would be a loose term to use right now," Regina stated.

"And, what the Hell do you mean by that?" Granny asked not understanding the joke.

"She asked me to tell you and I am not even sure how to say it, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Whatever was in that vial, whatever the spell, it affected Ruby. I know that it was a love spell just from the smell of it, but I don't know what its purpose was. Most people who conjure magic or make potions stay away from love spells because they never work out how the intended wanted. And, in the end, the person doesn't love you for you. They love you because of the spell and the fact that you have taken their free will from them in that respect. Now, Rumple was known to dabble in love spells, but usually he used True Love magic to do so. Those spells tended to get you the outcome you wanted and they didn't effect free will."

"Okay and?"

"Well, I am not sure what the spell was supposed to do, but it deemed it necessary to change Ruby's anatomy slightly."

"What does that mean? It changed her anatomy? Speak plainly, Regina. What happened to her?" Granny demanded.

"It made her change sexes," Regina answered.

"So she likes men again?"

"No, it made her a man...well of sorts."

"Excuse me, what?"

"She has a penis right now."

"She has a what? No, that can't be. I washed her as a babe. I know what she has between her legs."

"Well, usually, yes, she wouldn't have it, but now she does. It seems, well, I hypothesize that the spell gave it to her. I don't know how long she'll have it or even why she does. Until I do, she's asked to stay in her apartment. She is very self conscious about it and doesn't want anyone to see her."

"I can imagine," Granny stated.

"I'm going to go to the library and see what I can find. Hopefully, it will be some answers and I can get her back to her normal flirtatious and outgoing self. As soon as I know something, you will both know something."

"What about Belle?"

"What about Belle?" Regina countered.

"Who is gonna tell her about this?" Granny asked.

"I believe I left that up to Ruby. This is her problem even if it isn't exactly her doing. Belle, I am sure will take it stride. Like I said, I'll be able to tell you more about the duration of the problem and what the spell is as soon as I can begin my research. Until I have an answer, I would suggest that you tell everyone in the diner that Ruby has a stomach bug and will be in her apartment, away from the food at the diner for welfare reasons, until she is better. And, that she seems to be okay but doesn't want to get anyone else sick, so she's asked for no visitors," Regina explained.

"Emma isn't going to go for that. And, neither is Belle. She loves my pup fiercely. Snow is going to be a problem, too," Granny said.

"Emma I can handle. She'll deal with Belle. We just all need to agree to keep Snow out of the apartment. I am sure that Ruby can just talk to her through the door or something. I'll see if I can get Emma to keep her away for a few days. Maybe a little wedding planning could help," Regina suggested.

"That would work."

"Well, I am going to go now. I have to try to recreate this potion in order to see what I can do for her. Hopefully, I'll have some better answers for you by dinner."

"Good luck," Granny said as Regina walked out of the office, the kitchen and back into the dining area of the diner, to rejoin Emma and Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next few chapters will contain magical GP. This is the only warning that you will get. I hope you enjoy the story anyway if that isn't your thing. If it isn't, but you still want to read. Skip any parts with Belle and Ruby alone. This is your only warning.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Everything okay?" Emma asked as Regina sat back down in the booth.

"Fine. Ruby just isn't feeling well all of the sudden and she was worried because its close to Wolf's Time. I told her to rest and take the next few days off. She should be fine," Regina told them.

"We should go see her later and see how she's doing, then," Snow added.

"Actually, she asked to be left alone. She...well...she wants to think through some things. She knows that she loves Belle. She is also aware that the town now knows that she is my little half-sister. She wasn't prepared for the backlash that would cause. It seems that some people were rude to her at the party earlier and she's still fighting her own demons since she's become the Alpha. It isn't that she loves us any less, it is just something that she needs to do on her own. She knows that we are here for her when she needs us. I made sure that her phone is charged and that our numbers are all programmed. No matter what, she knows that she can call and we'll come to her aid. But, for now, I am willing to respect her wishes and give her time," Regina explained.

"Is that what you were talking to Granny about?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"How'd she take it?"

"She understands. Ruby never had to really worry about other Wolves in the Enchanted Forest because of her cloak. Now that Will is here... the urge to transform is greater. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. And, being the Alpha is harder than it seems. She not only has her loyalties to her family, blood and not, but also to continue her line. Her urges are primal and she's afraid of what she might do."

"What she might do? You make it sound like she's in heat. Should we be worried about Belle?" Snow questioned.

"No, you don't have to worry about Belle. I'll go see her shortly and explain the situation. I think that the Book Worm will be able to help me find something to calm the beast inside. Until then, Ruby has asked to be alone. But, as crass as it sounds, it is almost like she is in heat, Snow. Taking the Alpha status and fully acknowledging her Wolf-side, she knows that there are other Wolves in town and out in the woods. Most of which, she can smell. She won't out them. It isn't her place, but now, as the Alpha, they are her subjects and they must bend to her will. It is a lot to take in. I don't blame her for taking time to herself. It is a lot to deal with," Regina stated.

"Did you? Take time that is? You know, after you married my father?" Snow asked, looking so doe-eyed and young, that it took Regina back to their time in the castle.

"Yes, I did. It wasn't as obvious though. I couldn't stay out of the sight of the people. I was the Queen and as such I had to support your father. I also had a gift that helped me through this trying time," Regina stated.

"A gift?"

"Wilhelmina," Regina answered.

Snow shook her head in understanding. She knew that Regina had withdrawn somewhat after the marriage to her father, but she wondered if it wasn't more because of Daniel's death. She hadn't thought about the problems with being thrust into the crown. She had been raised under the crown. She knew what it meant to be the Queen. She knew what was expected of her. Regina hadn't. She had been pushed from everything that she knew, everything that she loved, and made into something that she never wished to be. Over time, Snow had to admit, even with her flaws, Regina became the Queen that the people needed. She cared for them in ways that no one else ever had.

"Who does Ruby have?"

"Honestly? No one. No one but Granny knows how to be a Wolf, but she wasn't born into it. She was bitten. We will all just have to support her in this transitional period for her. Once she is willing to contact us, we need to be there. Until then, all we can do is respect her wishes for privacy," Regina stated.

"That's fair," Emma replied.

"I'm still worried about her," Snow added.

"Like I said, I'll go speak with Belle. I am sure that in a few days time everything will be back to the way it was. If Ruby needs us before then, she'll call," Regina reiterated hoping that Snow would take the clue and leave her friend alone for a few days.

"I'll give her a few days and then I'm knocking on her door, full moon or not," Snow stated and Regina just nodded.

Regina knew that she didn't have much time to begin with. She also didn't know how she was going to explain it to Belle, but that was her next order of business. Getting Emma and Snow off her back and agreeing to leave Ruby alone was the first. Now that that was accomplished she could move on to Belle. She still wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it, but she knew that it had to be done. She grabbed her coffee and finished it. Setting it down back on the table, she looked at her lover and her mother.

"I'm heading to the library to talk to Belle. I'll see you both later. We can meet up later to finish planning the wedding," she told them as she stood to leave.

Emma stood as well and gave her a kiss. She watched as Regina left. She could tell that there was more to what was going on than Regina was telling her, but she decided to wait to ask her. If Regina was basically telling them to stay away from Ruby for a few days, then there was a reason. She could wait. Ruby was her friend and Regina was her lover. If they were both asking, she could wait. She would give them the time that they were asking for, but she would still ask Regina about it later.

"Do you think that we should go see Ruby anyway?" Snow asked as soon as Emma sat down.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why not?" Snow questioned.

"She's my friend. She's Regina's sister. If she called Regina and then asked her to tell us that she was sick and needed some time, then I'll give it to her. I'm not going to bother her right now. Whatever is bothering her is something personal and I'll leave it that way. She doesn't need me or you butting in it. If your worried about her, text her. Let her tell you what's wrong or if she wants to see you. Do not go upstairs and knock on her door. And, trust me when I tell you that I will know if you have. Go home and take care of Neal. I've got to head to the station and relieve Dad. It's my turn for patrol right now. Go spend time with them and do like you said. Give Ruby a few days. If she hasn't contacted either of us by then, we'll go beat down her door," Emma told her.

"Okay," Snow acquiesced still a little uneasy about not going up to help Ruby.

"Just leave it for now, Mom. Honor your friend's wishes. She'd do the same for you," Emma told her as she threw some money on the table to help cover their tab.

It was the last bit that finally got through to Snow. She knew that Emma was right. Ruby would give her the time is she asked for it. It just hurt that she called Regina first and that Regina was the one to tell them to give her the time. But, she knew that Emma had a point. If she was really that worried, she could always text her. So, she did.

 _Are you okay?_

 **I'm fine. I'm just a little sick. It's a Wolf thing.**

 _Do you want my help?_

 **I just need some time alone.**

 _You're sure?_

 **Yes. Thanks for asking, Snow, but I'll be alright in a few days. You've always been there for me as I have for you, but I just need to work through this on my own. I'll be alright in a few days. I promise. Besides, I know that you are only a phone call or text away. Love you, Snow.**

 _You'd better be and I love you, too. Neal misses his Auntie Red, so get better quick. Burgers and fries at the house as soon as you're well._

 **Deal.**

It wasn't much, but it was enough for Snow. She would give her a few days. Now, that Ruby had asked her outright herself. It was something small, but it was something that she needed. They had been as close as sister in the Enchanted Forest, but over the last few years they had been growing distant. Snow wanted to rectify that. She knew that she had been too busy with her own family to worry about Red. But, Red was family too, even if she wasn't blood. She vowed that she would do whatever Ruby needed of her. She would be a better friend.

* * *

Belle was just coming out the back rooms when Regina arrived. She smiled at her, but she wondered what the Mayor would need. She met her near the front counter.

"Good afternoon, Belle," Regina stated.

"Hello, Regina, what brings you in today?" Belle asked in reply.

"I need to speak with you alone. It concerns Ruby and I am sure that you don't want prying eyes or ears to know about this. Is there somewhere other than the basement we can go?"

Belle looked at her nervously, but shook her head. She led Regina back to the backroom where she kept all her magical books. If Regina was surprised when they entered, she didn't let on. Belle watched her as they moved around the room before sitting a table together.

Regina looked puzzled and out of sorts. It was unusual for the the former Queen and the Mayor to be so...distracted, but she was. Belle didn't know why she was there and she was worried that she would have to explain her magic to her. She sighed as she waited for Regina to tell her what was going on. In her head though, she sorting out different scenarios on how to explain that her dead sister gave her magic. She knew that it would eventually come up because she wouldn't be able to hide her new abilities forever, especially from Regina.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to be blunt," Regina told her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You've been very opinionated and blunt with me since we've met. You know, when you weren't trying to kill me because of Rumple. So, what's wrong that you've sought me out so quickly?" Belle asked her.

"It has to do with Ruby, as I said before. It is a sensitive subject. So sensitive in fact that she called me to figure out what I could do to help her. That is one of the reasons that I'm here, now. The other reason is you. She is worried how you'll react, so she asked me to see you first," Regina explained.

"So just tell me," Belle demanded.

"It seems that Ruby wanted to cleanup the apartment for you. She was in the bedroom cleaning when a vial fell and broke. I am not sure what the spell was or what the potion was for, but it exploded and it has affected Ruby. She is worried about how you will react to it," Regina said.

"Just tell me."

"She's grown a...well, she has a..."

"Just say it," Belle stated.

"She has a penis."

"I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you just said that she has a penis. I know that you couldn't have said that because even though Ruby is very much a Wolf, she is very much a woman. I should know. I have been intimate with her," Belle replied.

"I am sure you have been and I don't need any details. I am just the messenger. She wanted me to tell you. I am going to look into the potion and see what I can find out to help her. I just wanted to prepare you for it before you get home," Regina told her.

"Do you have the vial?" Belle asked.

"I do."

"Let me see it," Belle demanded as she reached across the table with her hand.

Regina reached into her pocket and placed the glass shards on the table. Belle shook her head. She knew exactly what the spell was. She hung her head for a brief moment and then looked up into Regina's mahogany eyes.

"I know what it is," Belle told her.

"You do?"

"Yes, I've seen it before...in Rumple's private stash in the shop," Belle answered.

"Do you know how Ruby would have gotten a hold of it then?"

"I have no idea," Belle lied.

She knew where it came from. And, it wasn't from Rumple. It was from Coraline. It was the potion that she made to aide them all with having children. She gave one to Emma, even though it turns out she didn't need it. She gave one to Will, who hid it from everyone as soon as they knew that Coraline was going to "die." And, she gave the last to her "sister" Belle in hopes that Belle would find peace and happiness with Ruby.

She hung her head again. She knew what this meant and she wasn't sure that she was ready for it. Seeing Regina fully pregnant was something to come, but herself being pregnant wasn't something that she wished for so soon with Ruby. She knew that time wouldn't be the ending factor in the spell. Only love was.

"Do you know anything more about it?" Regina asked as she fingered the glass pieces, trying to think through her vast knowledge of magic.

"It can be whatever the potion maker wants it to be. Rumple kept one as a healer. It was more like a 'do over' potion. It was brewed with Snow and Charming's hair. I don't know exactly what this was one for because I am not entirely sure who made it," Belle told her.

"Will reproducing it help?" Regina questioned, obviously flustered by the turn of events.

"If Ruby grew an appendage, then no, reproducing won't help. It would just make more of the potion. But, not even that would be enough. You would need the same True Love factors as a base to make sure that it would be the exact same. And, without knowing who made it, I can't tell you who to ask to help with the base."

"But, you have an idea of what might need to be done in order to help Ruby with her situation?" Regina inquired.

"I do."

"Do I want to know?"

"That depends on how close you really are with your sister now," Belle stated with a little bit of a smug smile on her face.

"So, I will take that as a 'no.' There are some things that even I don't need to know, Book Worm and your intimacies with my little sister are one of them. I am assuming that you are going to help her out with this as soon as you can," Regina said.

"I will talk over the options with her. It will ultimately be a decision that we have to make together, but yes, I will deal with it. Is there anything else that you needed?"

"Not today. But, don't think that I don't see what you have in this room. I can feel the power in here. I will come back some day soon and review it's contents. There are some things that the town's folk don't need to know about in this room," Regina added.

"I know that. This room isn't open for the public. I usually have it labeled as an office or storage. No one goes back there but me. Besides, I am not that idiotic. I have put magical precautions up to not only inform me if someone tries to get in, but also to deter anyone from trying to break into the room. Fortunately, living in such a small town as Storybrooke, no one really asks what is in that room. They just figure that it is part of the library where I deal with the damaged books and I let them believe that. It is safer for all that way," Belle explained.

"How did that Imp keep you for so long, Belle? That is something that I will never understand. You are so much more than he gave you credit for and obvious so much better than he could ever be. I believe that they would say that you were completely out of his league. You are and can be a very worthy opponent. I am glad that we are on the same team, now," Regina told her.

"Are you welcoming me into the family, Regina?" Belle asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Should I?" Regina countered with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not quite yet, I would say, but soon, I would expect," Belle replied.

"Good. It will be nice to have someone else in this craziness that understands the ins and outs of royal politics. Because as much as I love Emma, she defaults sometimes on her mother's side just because she doesn't want to hurt her. I know that you have teeth, Book Worm and you aren't afraid to use them," Regina stated.

"And, you assume that I'll support you against Snow?"

"No, I expect you to use reason. You aren't a Charming and you aren't a Mills. You would be the neutral factor. Besides, I know that you hide it, but I still know that you are a princess at heart. You sold yourself for your kingdom. You are selfless and you love fiercely. Both, Ruby needs in her life. If she had to pick anyone in our little town, I am glad that she picked you."

"Did you just complement me, Regina?"

"Don't expect it often, Book Worm. And, please remember to let me know when Ruby's problem is taken care of. Snow and Emma are going to be hard to keep away in a few days. I don't want you to rush, but I will need something to keep them away without it getting all over town," Regina replied.

"I understand," Belle answered as they both started back to the front of the library.

"I'll be back later this week to look over those books. I won't forget. Call my office and make an appointment. I think that the library budget needs reviewing anyway. You could use some more funds to work with I believe."

"That would be nice."

"Good day, Belle," Regina said walking out the library door.

"Afternoon, your majesty," Belle replied standing in the doorway.

She watched as Regina walked away. She knew that her discussion with Ruby was going to be long and hard now. She sighed as she went back into the library. The pressure was on her now. How did she tell Ruby that they would have to have sex in order to get pregnant for her to lose the phallus? Were they ready for a child? What would it be? There were so many questions, but she knew that she could find the answers with the one person that she loved and together they would make this journey.

* * *

Ruby was pacing her apartment. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to tell Belle. She was scared. She didn't know why she had the penis and she didn't know what to do with it. She was a woman and a proud one at that. She didn't need this...thing... in order to please Belle.

"She's going to leave me, I know it," Ruby hissed at the wall as she turned around in her pacing.

She let out a huff and then went back to straightening the apartment up. She needed to do something to get her mind off of it. She knew that it would only work for so long, but she needed to do it.

The more she cleaned, the more she wondered what Belle would do. Would she actually leave her? Or, would she just wait until it was gone? Whenever that might be. She hated waiting. She was more of a doer rather than a planner. She wanted to dig into things. She would back up and punt if going in headfirst didn't work. Sure, it got her into trouble a few times, but it worked for her. She wasn't very patient. So, this was killing her. She didn't know how to respond. She also didn't know if she could wait on Regina to find a cure. She just wanted it all to be over, but she knew that it was wishful thinking.

Finally done with the cleaning that she sat out to do, she collapsed onto the couch in her living room. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before the urge to do something caught her. She was alone and she felt different.

She didn't feel more powerful. She didn't feel more sexual. It was all just different. Her Wolf senses were still overpowering, but now that she had male anatomy things were different. Her mind kept going back to Belle. It wasn't a strange thought for her, but it was more sexual than sensual. It was more primal and feral. It wasn't like when she wanted to mate when it was near Wolfstime. This was deeper and not as aggressive. She wasn't used to feeling like this during the normal parts of the month. There was an edginess to it that she couldn't explain. If it was nearer the full moon, she'd understand.

It wasn't that she didn't like the feeling. It was just intense. And, she had the strangest urge to touch herself while she was thinking about Belle. This wasn't a normal fantasy, like she was going to pleasure herself. This was like she needed to do it in order to function. She had never felt like that before. She never felt like she had to take care of herself in order to get through the day, but now she did. The intensity of it all was starting to get to her. She couldn't take it. So, she decided that a cold shower was in order and she hoped that it would calm her growing libido before anything happened.

She quickly pulled off her clothes and got in the shower. She had the water a little past tepid. She wanted it cold, but not freezing. If this didn't work, she'd go colder.

She leaned against the tiled wall as the water sluiced over her body. She could feel herself getting calmer and more relaxed. She started to smile and then she smelled it. It was Belle's shampoo and with her Wolf's senses it was magnified to her brain. Her body lurched forward and then she threw herself against the back of the shower stall hoping that being as far away from the shampoo as physically possible while still being in shower would help. It did, but only slightly.

She was trying not to think about Belle and not to think about what was between her legs. It was a hard shower to take, but she figured that she could manage it. She backed away from everything that smelt like Belle and it kept the edge off. That was until she started to enjoy the way the water felt as it flowed over her body. The next thing that she knew her body was responding and she couldn't stop it. And the more it responded, the hornier that she got. The hornier that she got, the more she thought about Belle. The more she thought about Belle, the more her body wanted release. Until she couldn't help herself. She looked down and saw how big she really was, with her new appendage. She couldn't help but see it because it was now hard and at attention. She knew that she needed to do something about it and quickly before Belle got home and she had to explain it all to her.

She dropped her hands and felt one brush against it. It felt good and it twitched for more. She finally bit her lip and started to stroke herself. Slowly at first and then faster and harder, the more she thought about Belle. Fantasies played through her mind as she rubbed herself. She caught herself panting and her hips moving with her pumping, but she couldn't help it. She needed to get off. A few minutes later, she did. Quickly, she rinsed herself off and cleaned up the mess she'd made in the shower. She didn't want Belle finding it later. She was just reaching for the knobs of the shower to turn them off when she heard her.

"Red?" Belled called out for her from the other room.

And, just like that, she was hard again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ruby was horrified. Belle was home and she had no idea if Regina had talked to her or not. She couldn't go out there, not like this. She looked up at the ceiling and wrapped the towel around her lanky body tighter. She huffed as she opened the door just enough for her head to pop out. And, sure enough there was Belle in their bedroom waiting on her.

"Hey," Ruby said from behind the door.

"Ruby, come out of the bathroom. Regina came to find me at the library. She told me what happened."

"I don't want you to see me like this," Ruby countered.

"Ruby..."

"Belle, please."

"Either you come out, or I'm coming in," Belle told her as Ruby closed the door, hiding behind it again.

Ruby wasn't sure if she doubted her or not. Belle wasn't one to say anything lightly and if she knew that Ruby was a little more endowed than she had been that morning, she might just come in. It wasn't that Ruby was afraid, totally. She was afraid of what Red Junior might do. She hadn't quite gotten the hang of having the extra appendage between her legs yet, especially when it was happy with Belle being home...extremely happy.

"I don't think that it is a good idea, Belle. I'm not myself right now. I don't want you to see it."

"Ruby, I've dealt with you through Wolf's time. I've seen you as your Wolf and you didn't harm me. I don't think you having that will affect me any differently," Belle replied.

"You say that now..."

"Ruby Lucas, open the door," Belle demanded as crossed the room and stopped just in front of the bathroom door.

She raised her hand to open it. She knew that she had enough magic to unlock the door if Ruby had locked, but she didn't want to venture into that just yet. She hoped that Ruby would just open the door and finally get it over with. There was nothing for her to be ashamed about.

"I know what the spell is."

"You do?" Ruby asked, flustered as she leaned against the door, still trying to figure a way out of the bathroom without Belle seeing all of her.

"Love, please open the door. We need to talk. It is about the spell and I want to see your beautiful face. Just because you have that, it doesn't mean that I love you any less," Belle stated.

"But, I am not me right now, Belle. I don't know who I am, but I am certainly not Red and I can't be Ruby with this thing. I...I don't like it. I don't need it to be with you. I want it to go away."

"I understand that, Ruby. I do. And, that is why I need to talk with you. IT isn't going to go away on its own. I'll have to help it, so you can either let me see it now...or..." Belle started to explain.

Ruby pulled the door open, almost ripping it off the hinges at Belle's words. She looked at the auburn haired woman, eyes wild with questions. Her hands were holding on to the towel so tight that her knuckles were white. She looked like she was going to pass out if Belle got any closer to her.

"Calm down, Ruby. I am not going to hurt you. And, I know that you aren't going to hurt me," Belle said as she pulled Ruby closer to her.

"This isn't normal, Belle."

"No, it isn't, but we'll be okay."

"You said you knew what the spell was. Can you tell me about it? And, is that the reason I have this?" Ruby asked blushing completely.

"Yes, I will tell you about it. And, yes, I do believe that is why you have your...new appendage. Regina told me that you were cleaning up the apartment. You know that you didn't have to do that, Ruby. You work too much at the diner as it is, but I know you love it."

"I do, but that still doesn't answer the question."

"It is a True Love spell."

"A True Love spell?" Ruby inquired.

"Yes, and that is why I need to talk to you about it. "

"It's complicated, isn't it?" Ruby questioned as she tried to relax more with Belle's easy manner.

"Magic always is," Belle stated.

"That's why Rumple said: 'Magic comes with price,' isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And, unfortunately for you, that is our price. We share in the responsibility of this spell."

"How?"

"It is a True Love spell that Coraline gave us before she...you know."

"Okay?"

"Well, it was so we could have children. It is a blend of three magical True Love couples. In the blending it gave the recipient the power to procreate life where life couldn't previously be created. Regina and Emma were the first to use it, even though they didn't know. I am not sure that Coraline meant to give it to them, but she did. When she made more, she gave me a vial for us. She gave Regina another one, but she seems to have forgotten about it. We were given one. And the other was given to Wilhelmina."

"Will?"

"Yeah, well, Coraline loved her, even if she didn't do anything about it," Belle told her.

"Why not?"

"She's Will," Belle gave as the simplest answer she could.

"That's true. I get it. I really do. Will can be intimidating when she wants to be and a giant teddy bear, too. It is too bad that Coraline and Will couldn't have been together. They would have made a cute couple," Ruby replied.

Belle had to bite her tongue. She was the only one that knew that Will and Coraline had been together. She was also the only one that knew that Coraline was Regina and Emma's daughter from the future and not her baby sister. It was a hard lie to keep, but she did it...for Remy's sake and Coraline's. All she could do was hope that Coraline was fighting through the Darkness and would return. She wasn't sure that she wanted to face Regina's wrath when she found out that her daughter saved her life and became the Dark One. And, she definitely didn't want to be the one to tell her. She sighed. The tears were threatening again. It had been a long day and she was the only one that knew exactly how long it had really been.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up," Ruby said.

"There is no reason to apologize about my sister, Ruby. I loved her dearly, as did most of the town. It is a shame that she died after she destroyed Rumple, but that is just who she was. She was a hero and I love her for it," Belle stated.

"As you should."

"But, as to your...hmm...dilemma, the potion was so that we could have children together when we chose," Belle informed her.

"And, now?"

"Now, you will keep that until we conceive."

"So, in essence, you would carry our child and I would for lack of a better term be its father."

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Belle questioned.

Ruby looked at her. She could tell that she was upset. She didn't know if was from the mention of her sister, Coraline, or the fact that Ruby hadn't seemed so thrilled with being a father. She didn't know what to say. Hell, she wasn't sure what to do, but her body wanted Belle in very carnal ways.

"Yeah, oh. I am not sure what you want me to say. We aren't even married and now I have this," Red said as she pointed down at her crouch. "I love you, but are we ready for this? If we do this and you get pregnant... Are we ready, Belle? We haven't ever talked about this."

"I know."

"Were you going to tell me about the potion?" Red asked.

"Yes, before we got married. I wasn't sure if you wanted children considering your a Wolf and the stigma it brings. I am sorry about this. It's my fault. I should have secured the vial better."

Belle wasn't sure what else to say. She knew that she should have put the vial up the other day after Coraline gave it to her, but they had been in such a rush to deal with the wedding and trying to save Coraline that she hadn't thought about it. Now, that she was the only one that knew that Coraline wasn't dead, she was the Dark One, she was buried in the old well, and Regina and Emma had been married, she felt alone in her knowledge. She couldn't tell anyone the truth. They wouldn't believe her. They had no reason to or any proof either. Coraline had basically been erased and false memories given to cover the things that just couldn't be explained away.

She sighed. She could see the worry and the fear in Ruby's eyes. This was too much, too soon for the both of them, but there was no other way for her to make it go away.

"I can't make it go away, Ruby."

"Regina will find a way," Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, please listen to what I am saying, okay?"

"I'm listening."

"Regina isn't going to find another way to get rid of it. Unfortunately the way that the spell was bound there is only one way to fix it, and you already know what that is. So, we need to explore this now or you are going to have that for a while," Belle told her.

Ruby looked flustered. She didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Were they ready for this?

* * *

Emma entered the station and looked around. She saw that a radio was missing and assumed that David was out on patrol. She went into her office to work on her weekly reports for the Mayor. She smiled as she thought about Regina.

She was glad that her soon to be wife didn't cut her any slack. She didn't want anyone thinking that she got to get away with anything just because she was with Regina. She worked hard, albeit that she didn't really have too much to deal with except some unruly kids most of the time, but still.

She was busy typing up her weekly notes when David came back in the office. He sat down opposite her at the desk and waited for her to acknowledge him. She smiled at her father, still amazed that he was almost as old as she was. He was a kind and caring man. And, he was doing his best to still parent her when she asked and needed it.

"Just finished patrol. Nothing to report. Everything looks good."

"That's good."

David still sat there. He was waiting to see if Emma would say anything about her upcoming nuptials. He had a big smile on his face. It was something that he could share with his daughter. He'd missed so much of her life as she grew up without them, but they were here now and even though they had Neal, they still wanted to be a big part of her life.

"Is there something else?" Emma asked him catching his grin.

"Your wedding?"

"What about it?" Emma questioned as she stopped typing.

She pushed back from her desk just a little. It was enough for her to prop her feet up on the corner of the desk and stare at her father. She wondered what he was thinking. She threw the pencil that she had been fiddling with while she was typing. She gave him a curious look.

"I know that you aren't probably going to be doing a lot of planning for the ceremony because that really isn't your thing, but are you really going to let your mother do it for you?"

"Not all of it, no. I told her she could help Regina and I plan it. Why is there something wrong with that?" Emma asked wondering where her father was going with this.

"Well, no, but you know your mother is going to want a big wedding, a court style wedding."

"Well, she'll have to deal with that. I don't and doubt that Regina does as well. We don't care about that. We could have a small wedding, something just us for all I care, but I know that we went to get married with a judge or justice of the peace that Snow would lose her mind. We are really only doing this for y'all and Henry. I could care less what the town thinks. I love Regina and we're getting married. I don't have to have a big wedding to prove that to anyone. And, I certainly don't care about having the town's approval," Emma stated.

"Well, no, you wouldn't. You're so much like your mother some times. But, you are still technically a princess and a leader in this town. To not give them something would seem like you are slighting the town's people and you don't want to do that. You need them on your side. I am sure that Regina knows that. Talk to her, though, honey and come up with something that you can both agree on before your mother turns into a spectacle," David warned.

"I will. Don't worry about it, Dad. I'll keep Mom reined in, if I have to," Emma replied.

"Have fun with that. I've never really been able to, but then you are her daughter. You have more power over her than I do," he said with a smile and quick laugh.

She laughed with him. He bid her farewell and good shift before he left. She dropped back into her chair properly and started working on her paperwork again. She knew that it didn't have to all be done until Friday, but she also knew how she liked to procrastinate. Paperwork for a while and then, she'd find something to occupy her time. Maybe a good round of trashcan basketball and a patrol. It was going to be a slow afternoon like always, she hoped.

A text came through on her phone a few hours later. She'd just gotten back from another patrol around town. There was nothing to report. And, the White Rabbit hadn't called her yet to come get Leroy from his nightly drunk-capade, so it was turning out to be a good day.

 _Are you at the station, Love?_

It was from Regina. She smiled at the phone. She would never know how Regina knew every time she was slacking off, but she did. She smiled as she typed back.

 **I am. Just finished my afternoon patrol.**

 _Can I come see you?  
_

 **Sure, nothing else for me to do but play another game of trashcan basketball anyway.**

 _If the people could only see how marvelous you were at it, they would be astounded._

 **Did her mayorship just make a joke?  
**

 _I believe I did, Dear. Don't worry about it. I shall be there in a few minutes. I have some things that I wish to discuss with you before dinner...and without Henry present._

 **You know where to find me.**

 _Indeed I do.  
_

Emma smiled as she cleaned up her desk just a little bit. She pulled up the paperwork for the weekly meeting with the Mayor. She knew that Regina actually read everything that she put into the reports because she was actually worried about her town. This week besides the small altercation at the docks between two sailors, there wasn't much to report.

A few minutes later she heard the distinct click, click of Regina's heels on the VCT floor. She looked up at her through the glass wall of her office and waved her in. She wasn't busy and the door was open, but she knew that Regina would just come in anyway. She liked to pretend that Regina was doing her biding some days. She gave her a smug grin as Regina sat in the same seat that her father had occupied hours earlier.

"What brings you in?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to talk to you without the threat of prying ears. I know that your mother finally went back to her apartment and your father is there with her. Plus, we need to be picking Henry up from school since he decided to join the fencing team. I figured we could have dinner at the diner. Kind of a treat for a good day, don't you think?" Regina asked.

"What happened?" Emma questioned, dropping the pencil she'd been playing with on the desk.

The gesture wasn't lost on Regina. She knew that Emma fiddled with things while she worked. She was a fidgeter. She couldn't help it. Too many years in foster care had taught her to always be busy doing something. It kept her out of trouble for the most part.

"It..."

"Regina..."

"Well, I've seen Ruby and I've spoken with Belle about her condition. It's lead me back to us and well, my condition. I need to ask you something," Regina stated.

"About?"

"When we conceived Remy," Regina added.

"What about it?"

"You got me pregnant," Regina stated.

"I did."

"But, you don't have the correct anatomy to do so," Regina said.

"I thought we decided it was magic and just left it at that. I don't know what happened any more than you do. You know more about that stuff than I do. And, you told me not to worry about it. You said it was because we are True Loves. Did you lie about that?" Emma probed.

"No, Darling, I didn't. I couldn't lie to you about that. It's just that this thing with Ruby has me thinking," Regina started.

"I don't know what's going on with Ruby, so I don't know what to tell you. I do know that you didn't tell me everything earlier at the diner when you told us that she was sick and to give her a wide berth for a few days. But, I trust you enough to believe you when you say that she needs time, so I'll give it to her. So, unless you can give me some more information, I can't help you with this discussion," Emma explained.

"You can't tell your mother," Regina demanded.

"I won't. It seems too important and we both know how she is with secrets. But, then that reminds me of something that David spoke with me about earlier. That can wait, though. This, it seems, cannot," Emma replied.

"What do you remember about our night together a few months ago?" Regina asked.

"You'll have to be more specific, Mayor. We've had many nights together. I'll need a little more."

"Emma..."

"Fine, okay, I don't know. We were making love and really into it. I don't know what happened. I just remember looking into your eyes and thinking about how much I love you and how much I wanted to be with you. I remember thinking that after all the craziness that we've been through over the years, that you were the one that I fell in love with completely. There was no other way to explain it. We challenge each other. We complete each other. I'd made up my mind to ask you to marry me that night, but I wanted to make it right. I wanted to get you a big ol' ring and get on one knee. I couldn't wait to call you mine and you call me yours, but I was afraid at the same time," Emma told her.

"I remember that look in your eyes. You looked so at peace, but afraid at the same time. I knew that you had a rough childhood, which is still partially my fault, but I loved you. There was something about you that I could relate to. We had both been hurt in love and I think that we weren't trying to find love. We were too busy trying to take care of Henry to realize in the beginning that we cared for one another until it blossomed into something bigger."

"You're right."

"But, why were you afraid?"

"I just didn't know if I was going to be enough for you. I wasn't raised as a princess, even though I am one. I wasn't exactly very tactful when it came to certain situations. But, I also didn't know what you wanted. I know that we are both still young enough to have a bigger family, but I wasn't sure that you would want more children. I knew that you adopted Henry because you wanted a family, someone to love you for you, and a way to feel bigger, but that didn't mean that you wanted more with me. Yeah, Henry is my son and my blood, but I didn't know if we could have children together. I didn't know that you had cursed yourself, either."

"And, all that went through your mind?"

"Yes, and then I felt light and happy. It was like I knew that I was supposed to be with you, then. Everything just made sense. We made sense and I couldn't wait to be with you. I was still thinking about having a family with you and how proud I would be to raise a big family with you, if you wanted to have kids," Emma stated.

"And, I was thinking about you. I knew that I couldn't have children because I'd cursed myself, but I knew that you could. Henry was proof of that. I was still on the fence about marriage because of your grandfather and all, but I wanted to be with you. I wanted to have my cliche happily ever after with you. Like all the great romantic shows of your world, I wanted the wife, the picket fence and the two point five children at home. I was even willing to get a dog if you wanted. As long as I was with you, I would be happy," Regina told her.

"So we were both thinking about it..."

"And, then you entered me," Regina said.

"I did."

"And, we conceived Remy that night."

"We did."

"Do you think that Belle and Ruby want children?" Regina asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Emma looked shocked. That was totally not where she thought that Regina was going with their discussion. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, resembling a fish, but she just shut it gobsmacked.

"Don't look at me like that," Regina told her.

"Well how else am I supposed to look at you like? You tell me that Ruby is sick. Then, you ask me about the night we made Remy. Next, you ask if I think that Ruby and Belle are trying to have kids. How am I supposed to take that?" Emma questioned.

"I am serious, Emma. Do you think that they want to have children? I need to know."

"I don't know. You'd have to ask them. That is a very personal matter, don'tcha think?"

"I do, but it pertains to Ruby's issues right now."

"And, yet, you are still asking me about this," Emma stated.

"Okay, fine. You know how you grew what you needed in order for us to have Remy. Well, Ruby has been afflicted in the same manner," Regina told her.

"What?"

"Ruby grew something today in order to help her have children?"

"She has a dick?" Emma asked in shock.

"Yes, to put it crudely, she does."

"Well, I'll be damned. Hell, no wonder she doesn't want anyone to see her. I'd pretend to be sick to. But, what does that have to do with us?" Emma questioned.

"She got it because of a True Love spell."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So what is she going to do?" Emma asked as she sat down hard on the couch in Regina's home office.

"I don't know, Dear. But, I believe as you said before that it is a personal matter between Belle and my sister. I intend to leave it that way. I am concerned that Belle had the spell, but not in their decision. I believe that if they feel ready, that they would be good parents."

"I am not saying they wouldn't be, but this is Ruby we're talking about," Emma stated.

"Careful, Darling. She may be a Wolf, but she is still my sister. And, regardless of the situation, we still protect each other."

"I know that, Mama Bear," Emma joked.

Regina gave her a look. Emma smiled and Regina just shook her head at her fiancee's antics. She pulled out a binder and started to go through it.

"What's that?"

"Our wedding planner," Regina stated as she continued to flip through the pages.

"Really?"

"Well, I figured that I would work on it when I could. I know that you don't really care that much for ceremony, but your mother does. And, we both know that you'll eventually give in to her, so I decided to make a binder that she couldn't argue with. Plus, this way I can get to look over items and decide what you would like for the ceremony and celebration. If you parents have their way, it will be a State affair," Regina told her.

"Meaning the city pays for it?"

"Exactly," Regina answered.

"And, that would be very bad...politically, I mean."

"EMMA!"

"I'm joking. I'll talk to Mom. Make your binder because I know how you like organization. Plus it will give me something to reference when you are asking me if I like the ivory or the egg shell napkins, because we both know that I'll call them white," Emma replied.

Regina laughed. She nodded, but she stopped flipping through the binder. She smiled as she regarded Emma.

"You don't want a big wedding do you?"

"I don't."

"What do you want?" Regina asked her.

"Well, if I had my way, I'd let the mayor or the justice of the peace marry us, but seeing how those are both you...I don't think that will work."

"We could always ask Granny," Regina offered.

"But, what about Blue?"

"What about the Bug?" Regina asked.

"Never mind. I just thought that sense she was the head of the local religious order that she would be the one we would ask, but we really don't have a religion, do we? We just believe in magic and fairy tales," Emma mused.

"Would you rather I called a priest from outside of town?"

"Dear God, no," Emma stated quickly, shaking her head no vehemently.

"Okay, then, Granny?" Regina probed.

"Absolutely Granny. See, I can help with this. One decision down, a million to go."

"Will you wear a dress?" Regina asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Your mother will want you to. I am sure that she would love for you to wear the dress that she wore to marry your father, but it is in the ruins of the Summerlands castle by the lake. I want you to be happy, Emma. I want you to wear what you want to wear. But, let me remind you that you are a princess and should dress accordingly," Regina stated.

"So, you asking in a round about way for me to wear a dress?" Emma questioned with a cocked eyebrow and a quirked smile.

"Are we have a court wedding even if it is small?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. But, even if we don't, a bit of royalty will be there."

"So..."

"We should talk to your mother about the guest list."

"And, then I can decide?"

"If you want, yes," Regina answered with a slight dip in her head.

She really didn't care what Emma wore to their wedding. Which was odd for her being a someone of her upbringing and social status. She just wanted to be happy and Emma made her happy, so if she decided to wear her Sheriff's dress uniform, if there was one, to the wedding, Regina would be happy.

"I'm not wearing my uniform," Emma said suddenly.

"I wouldn't ask you to unless you wanted."

"I don't wear the regular one. So, why would I want to wear that one? No...no uniforms. I'll think about the dress though."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I thought I'd go check on Henry," Emma replied.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen him since earlier?" Emma said more in question than statement.

"Are you planning something?"

"No, should I be?"

"Well, no, but I thought that you might be sneaking out to go see Ruby," Regina stated.

"Like I told Mom, I'll give her a couple days. She needs it and she deserves it. If she wants to see me, she knows how to get in touch with me. Besides, I know that you'll take care of her. So, I am not worried. Mom on the other hand may be a different story, but we have time to prepare for that."

"True."

"But, I think that Belle and Red need this time alone to decide what they want together. I don't need to be in the middle of that. It is between them, not us."

"You're being remarkable grown up about this," Regina stated but watched her lover.

"I know that Ruby will tell me about it later," Emma said with a slight laugh as she walked away.

"I was wrong. You haven't grown up. And, neither has Red, thankfully she loves the Bookworm," Regina said to her empty office as she went on thinking about things that she needed to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

Red was still sitting on the end of the bed in awe. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure that she was ready for kids. And, if she got Belle pregnant thanks to the spell, she wasn't sure how many children they would have. Wolves were notorious for having multiples. She was lucky being an only child, but that was because her father was a man and not a Wolf. She looked down at the floor, trying to gather her thoughts. Then, she looked up at Belle. Her brilliant blue eyes were shining and full of wonder.

"I don't know what to do," Red finally said.

"What do you want to do?" Belle asked her again.

"I don't know. I love you. I really do. I want to be with you, but I don't know that we are ready for kids. Are you ready for that?" Red asked her.

"I could be," Belle replied.

Red just nodded. She could see Belle as a good mother. She wasn't so sure about herself. And, that frightened her more than anything. She was afraid because of what she knew about being a wolf. If the child was a Wolf, she would have to teach it how to deal with the moon. She would have to find another cloak. She would need to lean more heavily on Will and Regina and she didn't want that.

"I don't know that I am ready for that, Belle. So much has changed in the last few years. And, now that Regina is out as my sister, things are a little complicated in town. It isn't that I don't want children, I do. I am just afraid of what it will mean for them to be mine," Red said.

"What do you mean?" Belle pushed her in asking.

"I am a Wolf."

"So," Belle replied.

"The child might be as well."

"But, they might not being half mine as well."

"I am not sure that I am willing to take that chance," Red replied.

"I see," Belle stated.

The pain was obvious in her voice. Red didn't know how to fix this. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't ready and she didn't know if she would ever be ready. She was growing up. They all were, but she was the youngest of them all. She'd been able to keep partying as Snow and David settled, as Belle dealt with Rumple and as Emma and Regina found themselves together for real. It wasn't that she didn't want to settle down with Belle. She did. She wanted to marry her, but she wasn't sure that she could be the mother a child that they had deserved.

Red got up from the bed and headed for the apartment door. She needed to get out. She wished that it was a full moon, but that wasn't for a few days. She needed to run. She needed to feel the wind in her fur. She needed time to think and having a constant reminder of what she could have between her legs wasn't helping.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked as she heard the door open.

"For a run," Red replied as she started to shake her limbs.

"Now?"

"I need to think, Belle and I can't do it here," Red stated.

"Fine, go."

"I'll be back later. I promise. We can talk more then," Red told her, hoping that it would be enough, but knowing somehow that it wasn't.

"Take Will with you then," Belle more than suggested.

Red just nodded as she turned back around. She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing. She was out the door before Belle could tell if Will had picked up. Instead of wondering, she texted will and begged her to care for Red. She didn't wait for a reply. She dropped the phone on their bed and poofed out of the apartment.

* * *

Will's phone went off with a text message. She was sitting in the Sheriff's office at the time. She'd agreed to help David and Emma out and didn't mind working the odd hours. It gave her something to do. When she looked at the display, she noticed that it was from Belle. It gave her pause, but she opened the message.

 _Belle: Please take care Red tonight. I can't and she doesn't want to be with me. She went for a run. Don't let her do anything stupid. You, Emma and Regina are the only ones that she listens to anymore. I know that you can keep up with her. Thank you._

The message wasn't ominous, but it wasn't pleasant either. Will didn't know what to do. She was supposed to be on duty. And, Emma was at home with Regina. It wasn't fair, but she knew that she had to call the Sheriff and let her know. Red could be considered a danger to herself or others at this point. It was her only recourse. She hit her speed dial to Emma's phone and prayed that she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hey, what's up, Will?" Emma answered.

"Ruby's gone for run," she replied.

Will could picture Emma looking out the window for the moon and then at the calendar hanging on the wall. Then asking Regina silently when the full moon was.

"The moon isn't until next week though," Emma replied.

"I know."

"Who told you?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Belle," she replied quickly.

The word was no sooner out her mouth before Emma and Regina appeared in the Sheriff's station. Will normally wouldn't be surprised at the quickness in which they arrived, but she was. She didn't know what was going on, but she figured that they did.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Let me see the message," Regina demanded holding out her hand for the phone.

She read the message quickly and then gave the phone to Emma to read. Emma read the message and then looked at Regina. They were both worried and they had reason to be.

"Damn it, Wolf pup," Regina muttered.

"Again, what's going on?"

"Go find Red, Will," Regina commanded.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Will asked.

"Right now, no. Red isn't thinking clearly and you are the only one that could catch her. I need you to make sure that doesn't hurt herself or anyone else for that matter. I'll man the station, but call me and let me know that you found her as soon as you have," Emma told her.

"And, I'll go find the Bookworm and talk with her. If you find out anything, let me know as soon as you can. Both of you be careful," Regina stated as she waved her arms and disappeared.

"Umm...still clueless," Will stated, just standing there in awe.

"Something happened with Red today with magic. I'm not supposed to know about it, so I'm feigning ignorance right now. It is enough for me that Regina is worried, and it should be for you as well," Emma said.

"It is, but I would like to know what I'm getting myself into."

"Ruby has a spell on her that won't be lifted until she procreates and that is all I'm saying. She went for run, which means that she is going to phase without the moon. She's upset. It leads me to believe that she either had a fight with Belle or they disagreed. Belle had the foresight to notify you because she knows, as do both Regina and I, that you have the blood of Wolf inside you and while you don't phase into a Wolf, you could catch her. We can't. So, please go to the woods and find her. Talk with her and calm her down. But, at the very least make sure that doesn't do something completely stupid," Emma explained.

"Done. And, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that much. I will do what I can," Will stated and reached for her side arm, handing it to Emma. "I won't be needing that. I don't want to spook her. And, I'll call you both if I need help."

Emma took her pistol and nodded. She took off her jacket and let her body start to swell. She kept herself under her normal almost She-Hulk size. She gave Emma a look before she left the station. And, the only thing that she heard before she broke into a run for the woods just on the outskirts of town was Emma's voice telling her "Good luck, my friend."

Will beefed up some more as soon as she hit the pavement. She took off on at a dead run. She pulled on the instincts of the Wolf that she had inside her from her mother. She turned her nose up into the air trying to find Red's smell. She knew that it wouldn't be easy over the smell of the forest, the ocean, and the cannery at the wharf.

Once she could distinguish with the smells, she found Red in the mix. As soon as she locked onto her scent, it was easy to follow. She ran deep into the woods. She was constantly sniffing the air trying to make sure that she wasn't losing Red in the mix. Suddenly, the scent of the river filled her and she began to lose Red's scent.

"She wouldn't," Will said to herself as she came upon the river.

It was small and wasn't very deep, but it was enough to cloak Red's scent just enough that Will was having a hard time find it. Then, she realized that Red didn't want to be found. She wanted to be alone, but she couldn't do that for her friend until she knew that she was okay. She needed to see for herself that Red was okay before she would leave her to her own thoughts. And, then she heard the splashing.

Will shook her head and smiled. Red wasn't hiding. She was playing in the water. It was helping to calm her. She could feel the tension in Red's body from where she was standing on the bank. She could see her cousin in all her dark, furry glory.

Will decided that the best way to get her attention was to howl. She didn't want to surprise her because she didn't want to fight. She looked out into the water and smiled again before giving a small whimper followed by a short and low howl.

Red stopped lapping at the water and looked up at her. Her golden eyes shown and it took Will's breath away. It had been many years since she'd seen a Wolf in their true form. She was magnificent.

"Red," she said slowly as she started down the bank and into the water.

Red didn't move. Instead she lifted her snout and sniffed. She whined a little, but she allowed Will to come closer to her. She knelt down and began to crawl through the water. She kept herself low, giving Red time to adjust more to her presence and to show her loyalty to the Wolf Queen that Red was. Red sat down on her haunches and watched her come closer.

When she was in an arm's length of Red, she stopped and waited. She wanted Red to say something or do something. She hoped that her presence would be enough to convince Red to phase back into her human form. She sat back on her haunches and waited for Red to make the next move.

Red turned her head back and forth. She wasn't sure what to make of Will at the moment. She hadn't had the privilege of seeing her hulked out before, so the sight before her was slightly strange. She was also amazed at this "beast's" ability to know Wolf mannerisms.

"Red, I know I don't look right, but it is me, Will...Wilhelmina," Will told her and she finally saw the recognition in her yellow eyes.

Red whimpered in acknowledgement. Will still didn't move. Red stood up to her full height, which was impressive. She was massive, like a Giant Wolf. Her golden eyes looked over Will's hulking frame. She came closer and sniffed her. Finally, approving of Will's presence there, Red rested her head on Will's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?" Will asked her.

Red whimpered.

"We don't have to, but it would be easier for me. I don't completely know all the whimpers and whines of the Wolf language, cousin. I'm just here for you."

Red backed up and sat back again. Then, she looked down at the water. She shook her fur off and then lightly bit at Will. Will took that as sign to follow Red. She stood and followed the Wolf back up the river's bank and into the woods a ways. When Red stopped, she did, too.

Red sat down next to a cleared stump. Will sat on the stump and waited. Red still didn't phase. Will reached over, slowly, and began to pet her behind Red's left ear. Red began to pant and lean closer to Will, but nothing more was said. They were just enjoying the silent company of one another.

After a few minutes, Will realized that she needed to call Emma. She didn't want to break the connection that she had with the Red at the moment, so she opted to texted her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Red moved a little, but she didn't leave Will's side.

"I need to let them know that you are alright. We can stay here as long as you want, but I need to check in with them. Give me just a second," Will told her.

Red lifted her head, but she stayed leaning up against Will's side. Will continued to pet her, hoping that it was furthering to calm her down. She used her left hand to pull up her texts and let Emma know that they were alright and that she would stay with Red until she wanted to come back into town. It only took a few seconds before Emma responded letting her know that she would tell Regina and to keep safe.

Will laughed. Red perked up and gave her a look. She played with her scruff.

"The queens were worried, but they tell me that we should stay safe tonight," Will told her jokingly, hoping that her mirth came through.

Red gave her a smile, or what she assumed was a smile. Then, she was on her feet again. She nipped at Will's pants and then turned her head towards her back. Will looked at her confusedly before she did it again.

"You want me to ride?" Will asked her.

Red pulled a little harder on her leg.

"Okay, okay, but let me calm down. You shouldn't have to carry my 'beastly' self. Give me a minute," Will told her as she made herself return to her normal size.

Red pulled on her pants leg again.

This time, however, Will grabbed the scruff of Red's neck and through her leg over the massive animal. She righted herself on Red's back and then leaned forward so her head was closer to Red's ears.

"If you're taking me for a run, make it worth it, friend. Run like the wind. Let's chase the moonlight," Will stated.

No sooner had she finished the words, then Red was off like a shot. She dug her hands into her fur to hold on, laughing the entire time. And, she knew that in the distance, back in town, they could hear Red's howl with her laughter.

* * *

Regina was standing in the middle of Red and Belle's apartment. She could smell the scent of magic again, but this time it wasn't the love spell. She looked around the apartment, but she didn't see Belle. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not yet. Things had gotten out of hand quickly and Regina didn't know how to fix them. She wanted to help her sister and her friend, but she couldn't really in this case. It was really just between them.

She looked around the apartment twice. When she didn't find Belle, she poofed to Rumple's store. She searched it, but found no sign of Belle. Her next stop was the library. She knew that it was Belle's refuge, but the Bookworm wasn't there either. Regina was starting to get worried.

Her evening was not turning out how she would like. Emma was back at work. Belle was now missing. Red was on the run and in Wolf mode. And, here she was looking for Belle while Will was hunting down Red. She sighed. No, tonight was not going as planned. And, for once she was glad that Snow and David were close by because they had Henry for the night. She looked at her watch and sighed. Her night didn't look to be ending anytime soon and tomorrow was another day at the office.

"Oh, Belle, where did you go?" Regina asked out loud to the very empty library.

Just then, her phone beeped. It was a text from Emma. Will had found Red and she was okay. Will would stay with her throughout the night or until she was ready to come back into town as Ruby and not Red the Wolf.

Regina pondered for a moment where Belle might have gone, but she couldn't think of anywhere else that she might have run to. Then again there was the scent of magic that she kept picking up. What did it mean and where was it coming from? She just didn't now and it was bothering her. But, now, she wondered if she should tell Emma that Belle was missing.

Finally she decided that she needed Emma's help. She hadn't found Belle and she'd been looking. Maybe the sheriff would have better luck.

"Emma," she said as soon as Emma picked up the call from Regina.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Belle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Belle sat on the bed and waited. It had been hours since she'd talked with Regina. She knew that they were probably looking for her by now, but she didn't care. She was sitting in that house, lost and afraid... She was thinking too much and she knew it, but she'd only had herself for years. She needed to think, alone, and being in the old house was the only way to do it. She knew that no one else would even think of looking for her there. They didn't remember.

No one remembered Coraline like she did. They didn't remember that she had been living in the house while she was still married to Rumple. That this was more Coraline's house than it was hers anymore. Rumple had made her furious when she found out the spell that he'd put on the house. It was one of the few times that she was glad that Regina was now her friend. If it hadn't been for Regina, she would have never gotten the house back. She would have never had the relationship with her "sister" either. Regina had paved the way for so much, but it was Coraline that gave Belle back something that she didn't know she'd lost.

Now, not having Coraline there for her, the library wasn't enough. Regina couldn't fill the void and neither could Emma. All they did was make her remember. Ruby tried to cheer her up, but she couldn't fully. It had only been a few days since they'd put Coraline in the well, but the rest of the town thought she died with Rumple months ago. They'd had their time of "mourning." She hadn't.

And, now there was this spell that affected Ruby. She wanted children. By the gods, she did, but she wasn't even sure that she was ready. There was so much that she didn't know or how she was going to deal with it. She wasn't sure that Ruby would ever give in completely to her. And, that hurt more than she let on.

She knew that Red was part of Ruby. She loved both halves of the woman. Because that is what she thought Ruby was, she was a woman. It didn't matter that she was a Wolf and that she had to run with the moon. It was just something that she learned to love. It was like her lover needed personal time and she gave it to her without reservation. Because she used that time for herself as well. Now, she would use it to work on her magic just so she was ready if it was ever needed. But, that didn't matter when it came to Ruby. She loved her, all of her. She didn't care that she could be aggressive in bed. It made things interesting.

Belle wasn't sure what to say to Ruby anymore. No matter how hard she tried, Ruby held back. It was like she was afraid of herself. But, Belle knew that couldn't be true. She'd worked so hard with Will. She made herself the Alpha of Storybrooke. The other Wolves, who had silently followed her and Granny for years without anyone ever really knowing, supported her even if they thought she was odd for selecting a female mate and a full human at that. Belle wasn't stupid. She'd heard the whispers and the talk from the townspeople. She didn't let it bother her, because she honestly didn't care. She could only wonder if Ruby did though. Was that the problem? Was she afraid of what the people would say if they had a child together?

She shook her head. It couldn't be that because Emma and Regina were expecting. Sure it was Coraline being born, but they were two women having a child together. No one questioned the magical conception, except maybe Dr. Whale, but no one cared what he thought as long as he did his job. Doc seemed to smile at the Queen every time he saw her and Blue, the Matron of the Fairies, was even happy about their union. Belle just didn't understand. The people supported Regina and Emma, but they were still a little wary of Ruby. Sure, no one thought that Belle was dangerous, but they also had never seen her in action. She could wield a sword with the best of them. She'd fought demons and ruffians. She'd gone on adventures of her own when Rumple released her. She just never went home.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was the problem. No one really knew who Belle was. That had no idea of the things that she'd been through. They'd never asked and even though she loves a good story, she'd never told them. There really hadn't been a need. Did they all see her as the meek and small daughter of the Duke who gave up her freedom to save her people? How could they not? She'd never proven them wrong. And, now they thought that she'd suffered from Stockholm Syndrome. Did they think that she'd traded one prison for another? Is that how they saw a life with Ruby? As a prison?

"Damn it," she muttered when she realized that the people never realized what Ruby had done for her.

She sighed. She knew that she needed to talk to Ruby. They needed to have a deeper heart-to-heart about their relationship. Evidently, she hadn't been a good enough girlfriend to make Ruby understand that she wasn't settling. She was choosing. She wanted Ruby. Maybe, she would have to prove that to her. She shook her head. No, seducing her wasn't the answer. She needed to talk to the one person that could help her...Regina. Regina was the only one that Ruby trusted completely besides Granny and she knew enough about Red to help Belle out.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She hesitated over Ruby's name but, eventually scrolled up enough to hit Regina's number. She waited for just a few seconds before Regina picked up the phone.

"Belle?"

"I need to speak with you," Belle told her, completely skipping the pleasantries and getting straight to the point.

"I'll come to you. Where are you? Can you tell me that?"

"I am at my old house."

"The house on..."

"Yes, Regina. It is still my house. I own it, remember? You helped me make sure that it was mine," Belle said with a little venom.

"Yes, I remember, Bookworm. I'll be there shortly. Don't leave. We can talk," Regina answered.

Belle knew then that Regina would be driving over. She wasn't going to magic herself in. Perhaps, Regina was afraid of the house. Rumple's spell didn't matter once Belle acquired sole ownership of the house. And, since Belle claimed that Coraline was her sister, she was blood-bonded. The magic's effects were moot. Now all she could do was sit there, think and wait. And, she didn't feel like being patient anymore. She stared at the clock and willed time to move faster.

* * *

Regina hung up with Belle and immediately called Emma.

"I found her."

"Who?"

"Belle," Regina stated.

"How? Where? Is she okay?" Emma immediately asked.

"She seems to be okay. She called me. She wants to talk. I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but it doesn't matter. She loves my sister and Ruby loves her. She's helped us more than I want to admit and the Bookworm's got teeth when she needs them. I am going to go to her and figure out what is going on between her and Ruby besides the spell. There has to be something deeper and it is hurting them both."

"Okay, love. I'll see you at home. Dad just got here to take over the shift. I'll call of the 'dogs' as it were in looking for her. Hopefully, Will got through to Red and they'll be back at the Inn soon enough, together. I'll see you when you get home."

"Make sure that Henry finishes his homework before dinner."

"I will. Now, go take care of Belle. I'll take care of the home front for now," Emma said.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too."

"I love you more than you will ever know," Regina said, suddenly feeling the need to express herself completely with Emma.

"If you say so. Your pregnancy hormones are showing, Regina. I love you. Now, go. Everything will work out," Emma told her as she hung up.

Regina would have been angry with her for not saying "goodbye" or some other valediction, but she knew that Emma treated "I love you," that way. It didn't matter how much she tried to fix Emma's speech, it wasn't going to happen completely. She'd come to grips with that. She was learning to allow certain things to enter her lexicon as well. How could she not once she realized how much Henry really was Emma's son.

She walked out of the library and to her car. She drove across town. She knew that she should hurry, but she didn't see it as an emergency anymore because she knew that Belle was safe. She just did understand why she was hiding in the house that Rumple tried to take from her. At least she wasn't in the manor that Rumple shared with her for their brief marriage. Regina pushed her feelings for Rumple down. He didn't matter anymore. He was dead. Coraline had taken care of that particular caveat for them. She sacrificed herself at the town line to end the Curse of the Dark One. She was a hero. She saved everyone at the cost of her own life.

Regina shook her head. As mayor, she really did need to do something to show the town's appreciation for Coraline's sacrifice. Maybe she would declare Coraline's birthday a holiday or something, erect a statue...something, she just needed to do something to give Coraline hero status among the masses. Even if they didn't know the whole story, the outcome was the same. Rumple was dead. Coraline had killed them and then died herself. With her death over the line, the dagger no longer held power and the Curse of the Dark One was ended. It was the stuff of legends and fairy tales. Instead of supporting her new friend, Regina was more worried about her own wedding to Emma. She knew that it wasn't callus or unfeeling. She'd been too distracted to see the pain in Belle's eyes. To be honest, she hadn't been looking.

She pulled up in front of the house. A shiver flowed through her body. She wasn't sure why, but she got the strangest feeling of deja vu. She shook it off as she neared the house. She needed to be there for Belle. This wasn't a time to back down and worry about some crazy feeling that she couldn't explain. She'd bring it up later...with Will and Emma, maybe they could explain it. Or, maybe it was just residual dislike of Rumple that caused the feeling. Either way it didn't matter. She pushed it from her mind as she neared the door and knocked.

The door was opened quickly and she was ushered inside. The sense of deja vu grew stronger, but she kept dampening it. She was here for Belle, not herself.

She looked over at the auburn haired woman. Her petite frame was sad and full of anguish. Regina couldn't tell if it was because of the situation with Ruby or because of the loose of her sister. It didn't matter. At that moment, Belle needed to grieve. She needed a friend.

"You called me?" Regina asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I did."

"Care to tell me why?"

"I know that you don't remember, but we bonded over this house, over my sister, your...your help helped me through a very hard time in my life. I found myself again. I found the way to stand up for myself again. I don't know what it is about you, Regina, but you bring out a different side of me. You kept me prisoner to punish Rumple and I learned to enjoy your sass. It helped me get through those lonely days in your dungeon," Belle started.

"I still need to apologize to you..."

"Stop. You already have. You've more than made it up to me by helping me with Ruby, but... I am at a loss as to what to do now. She is afraid of me or us or children, I am not sure. I tried to talk to her. I've tried to make her see how much I love her, but it doesn't seem to be enough. I hate to say this but it is like Rumple sometimes. She gives me so much and then she retreats. I can't go through that again. I can't lose her either. I need her. I need to be with her. I love her too much to let her walk away, but I can't make her stay. She is so used to running when things get difficult, because she can," Belle stated.

"Just like Emma, I know. I sent Will after her. Things will get better, but Belle, she's conflicted. She's the Alpha, but she loves you. She doesn't know what world to belong to most of the time. The Wolves want her to live in the forest with them, but the rest of the town wants her to stay. She is both Red and Ruby. She no longer separates the two. They are the same person. There is no difference anymore. She's still trying to find her place. Being a Wolf isn't easy. She's an outcast. She's seen as a danger, no matter that she has helped the town so much and always puts the lives of the townspeople before her own. She is still a Wolf," Regina said.

"I know."

"She loves you. I know she does. I can see it. But, she freaked out when she found out about her...well, you know. And, if she wants a family with you, which I am sure she does, this is forcing it upon her. She doesn't feel ready. You are more grounded than she is. She feels like she is still wandering. She needs to feel like she is grounded enough to be with you completely. She doesn't, yet. I don't know how to make her feel that way. That is only something that you can do," Regina told her.

Belle ran a hand through her hair. She stared up at the ceiling and then out the big picture window facing the woods. She huffed out a breath. She abruptly stood up and started pacing. Regina didn't know what to say to make her sit down.

"My sister lived here while Rumple and I lived across town. This was her home. She didn't change a thing about it. She liked what I had done with it after Father and our...brothers left town. They made their lives without magic and I...we chose to stay. She was my rock for so long and now that she isn't here..."

"We owe her so much for taking care of Rumple," Regina added.

"We do, but for so much more as well. I know that you've felt it. I know that you've smelt it, too."

"Smelt what?" Regina asked as she cocked her head.

Belle didn't know why she was doing this, but she felt like Regina was the only one that she could talk to about it. She understood magic, so maybe she could help her understand what was going on within her. She could feel the magic, flowing and growing. Her memories of Coraline telling her about how Regina and herself taught the young "Remy" how to start using magic flooded her mind. Was this something that she needed to perfect? She needed Regina to help her. She didn't know who else to trust with such information. But, she would also have to tell her about...Coraline...after a fashion. She would have to explain the spells.

"I have magic," Belle said a little above a whisper.

Regina shook her head as she stared harder at the woman before her. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she'd gotten to this point, but nothing gave her more clues. Then the faint hint of the magic she'd smelt in Ruby's flat teased her senses. She looked up and steeled herself. She reigned in her emotions because she didn't want to lash out at Belle, especially now...about this.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you fully. Did you just tell me that you have magic?" Regina asked flatly.

"Yes," Belle answered.

Regina sat back. She stared at the smaller woman in awe. Belle had always been a mystery to her. She loved Rumple, which was not an easy thing to do, and she made no excuses for it. She gave up her freedom willingly to save her people and then to save Rumple from Regina's wrath. She acted without thinking about the consequences to herself. So, if she had magic, untapped and untrained, why hadn't she ever used it to help herself?

"I see."

"I needed you to know."

"Why now?"

"Because I feel lost and I know that emotion controls magic. I need help. I can't do this alone. I don't want to explode and do something that I will come to regret."

"Like?"

"Hurting someone," Belle stated.

"I doubt that you could, dear. You don't know how to kill. And, I doubt that if Rumple knew you had magic that he would have taught you something as dark as that. You were his beacon, his light. As much as he didn't want to admit that he loved you, he did. He was afraid of what would happen if he gave into desire. He need for power and position overrode any of internal passions. He walked away from my mother as well when she chose to be a princess over his lover and a sorceress. His wife walked away from him. His son did as well. And, it all started with his father, Peter Pan. Everyone that he had ever loved before you came into the picture walked away from him. You were the first to offer him stability and he didn't know how to process it. It made him feel things deeply in his soul, but it was too much for him as the Dark One. He'd learned to crave the darkness and the power. Your love was the antidote and he didn't want to be cured," Regina stated.

"I now that, but I still have the potential to do damage, do I not?"

"You do, but you lack the focus to do it. You aren't me. You don't have the intensity to hate like I do. You weren't wronged by so many that you strike out. You've learned to bottle it in and speak your mind. You voice your frustration. You fight back with words, Bookworm. Violence is not your answer. This is how I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone with your magic. You don't have the want to do so. Are you capable? Sure, any one with magic does, but you try to talk your way out of problems. But, I don't doubt that you wouldn't stand up for yourself if you needed to. I don't think you are capable of killing someone, though," Regina told her.

"Why not?"

"Because you would have already done something to me, if you could," Regina replied.

"All of this with Ruby is my fault, though," Belle said.

This made Regina stand up. She started pacing between the coffee table and couch. Belle had stopped pacing, but she turned to look out the window. It was almost if she was willing to Ruby to find her there. Regina could feel the pull of her magic calling out for her little sister. She wondered if Belle even realized that she was doing it.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked her.

"Her condition, it's my fault," Belle replied.

"How?"

Belle walked around. She started pacing again as soon as Regina stopped. She watched the darker woman sit down on the couch again. She turned to face her. Her eyes were welled up with tears. She knew that Regina was the only one who wouldn't completely judge her. She shouldn't have kept the vial in Ruby's apartment. She knew that, but she didn't know where else to put it. She hadn't meant for it to be out like that.

"Coraline made a potion. A True Love potion of sorts before she died. She gave me three vials of it."

"Why?"

"Because she knew that the only way that I could have a child with Ruby was through a spell. She seemed obsessed with it. I think it was because she loved Will so much, but she never really told her," Belle told her a partial truth.

"So, she made the potion?"

"Yes, it was to help a same sex couple have children that were biological theirs. They wouldn't have to adopt. It was perfect. She got the idea after she found out about your pregnancy. She figured that if she could duplicate the want that two magical beings shared, that she could help me conceive. I don't know that I was thinking about children at the time. I know I wasn't. I was still trying to deal with my feelings for Rumple and Ruby. In the end, I chose Ruby. It was like Coraline knew that I would. She could feel the love between us. She told me that we were True Loves, like you and Emma are. She gave me a vial to hold on to for when the time was right. There are two more, too," Belle said.

"For who?"

"You and Emma, and Will and Coraline," Belle answered.

"So..."

"I kept the vial in my things. I must have set it on the dresser and forgot to put it back. Ruby must have bumped the dresser and now we have our situation. I didn't mean for it to happen. If I could, I would have hidden it from until I knew she was ready. But now, we don't have that luxury. She'll be with her little friend until...well, I believe until I conceive. I know that she is worried. She is always afraid that she is going to hurt in the moment. But, she can't. She won't. I know that," Belle said.

"I love that you love my sister, but I don't need to know about her sex life with you, Belle. I'll talk about anything but the particulars of you two behind closed doors, all right? So, she's running from you and her feelings because she knows now that she has to make a child with you to go back to being her normal self?"

"Yes," Belle answered.

"Have you told her about your magic?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't important. I knew that you would feel it. I knew that you would smell it."

"How?"

"Because I feel yours being this close to you and now that you know, you feel mine as well. As for the smell, each person's magic has a specific smell. It is because it is part of them. Just like you have a unique smell, so does your magic. I've done enough research on it, that I know way too much about things. I had a lot of free time in Rumple's libraries for a while. But, nothing will matter to me if I don't have Ruby to share it with," Belle told as she walked over to the couch and collapsed.

"Then, we will work on things. I will help you, Belle. But, you need to tell Ruby everything. She deserves the truth."

"I know that."

"Then tell her about your magic, too."

"I will."

"Love her. That is all she wants. That is all you want. Just love each other. The rest will figure itself out. It always does. I should know," Regina told her as she rubbed her just showing belly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Will sat down on the bank of the river. She cupped her hand in the cold water and drank healthily. After having her fill, she turned to see that Red was still lapping. It was quiet. The world seemed still and like there was no one but them in it for the moment. Will closed her eyes. She missed moments like this back in the Enchanted Forest and in Vulcannon. She closed her eyes and just listened.

Red must have been watching her because the next thing that Will knew, Red had her head on her lap. She reached down and petted the Wolf. They were both running, but one of them didn't know what from. Will knew that something was wrong with herself, but she didn't know what it was. Running with Red didn't ease the ache inside her completely, but it did ease it some to make it a little more bearable. She decided that the best way to relax now was to pet Red's head until she was ready to run again.

 _I love her so much, Will._

"I know you do, Red. But, is this the best way to deal with this? I know that you don't want to talk about it, but you need to talk to her. Tell her how you actually feel. If you're scared, be scared. There is nothing wrong with that," Will told her.

 _I am not sure that I am ready to be a mother._

"No one is ready. If they tell you they are, they're lying. Raising kids is great, painful, and fulfilling, but you shouldn't rush into it," Will said.

 _You realize that you are talking to no one really. I mean, I know you can hear me because you're part Wolf, but I'm not actually talking. If anyone could see you, what would they think?_

"It doesn't matter. I am already crazy in the eyes of most of the town because I've always supported Regina, even when I shouldn't have. I am her personal knight. I am the head of her guard. I've let her do things to me that...well, let's just say most people wouldn't be able to endure. It is just how our relationship is and always has been. I cannot _not_ support her. I am still her Vulcannonian knight. I am still under contract, but I would like to think that over the years we've gotten close enough that even without the contract I would still serve her," Will explained.

 _But, what about your Wolf side. Don't you need to run. Does the moon not affect you?_

"Not like it does you, little one."

Red laughed. Or, it seemed like she did. It also didn't strike anyone odd that Will referred to anyone as "Little One." Usually it was reserved for Emma and Red. Ruby knew that Will didn't call her "Pup" like Regina did, but it was more out of respect of her own Wolf heritage than anything else. They were a strange pair, but it worked.

Will kept petting her as they enjoyed the peacefulness of the night in the woods, alone by the river. Red shifted and got a little more comfortable. She put her head back on Will's lap. Their closeness was healing them both. They might not understand their camaraderie, but they accepted it. They were almost as close as sisters. Their strangeness to the town brought them together. Their love for Regina bolstered their friendship. Adding Emma to their quirky little family and Henry, too, only made them all closer. They would do anything for them. And, even though Will couldn't die being immortal and Red could only be killed with silver, they would gladly put themselves in harms way to protect Regina, Emma, Henry, or Belle and by extension Charming and Snow, too.

 _Do you want to run some more?_

"If you want to," Will answered.

 _Do you think that I am wrong for being scared?_

"I've already told you that I didn't. It would be weird if you weren't. But, you should really talk to Belle about this, Red and not me."

 _I know that, but... I am the ALPHA. I am the head of all the Wolves, including you. But, I am afraid of what has grown between my legs. I am afraid of hurting Belle._

"Have you hurt her before in any of your liaisons?" Will asked her.

 _Well, no._

"Then, I wouldn't be worried about it. I doubt that you could actually hurt her physically. You try to hard not to. Plus, you've figured out how to control your Wolf better than most. Your pack runs wild in the woods, but even they won't cross you or into town because they know you're there. Belle is protected because you've chosen her as your mate. No Wolf in their right mind would touch her, threaten her, much less allow anything to happen to her. She is protected and you know that."

 _But, what if they don't accept her?_

"Do you actually care about that?" Will questioned.

 _No._

"Then why worry about it?"

 _She'd be having my pups, Wilhelmina. They wouldn't be human, I don't think. Which means that if we did have a child, it would be special. It would grow fast. I don't know that we are ready for a little one that will only be little for months._

"I get that they maybe complications, but that is with any pregnancy. Your child will be gifted and loved just like any other child in town. Henry is the son of both the Evil Queen and the product of True Love. He is a perfect example of nature and nurture. He is both of theirs son. He can't deny either one. He is part Charming, but he is also a Mills. And, his little sister will be no different except that she'll be the blood of both. You shouldn't worry about your children with Belle. They will be so loved that they will be smothered and you know it. Granny will be the worst, though," Will told her with a chuckle.

 _She really will._

"So what you need to decide is if you are going to let your fear of the unknown and the future cripple your right now with Belle? She is your True Love. And, she is willing to carry your pups. That should tell you something, Red. The Bookworm would do anything for you," Will stated.

 _Ready to go?_

"We running back?"

 _Of course._

"Then, let's get you home to your little woman," Wilhelmina teased her.

Red stood up and shook herself off. Will stood up, pet her head, and then shook her own limbs. Without waiting on Red, she took off in a spent back towards town. As she ran, she could hear Red's howl and feet clomping behind her. It didn't take long for Red to catch her and she knew then, that Red was holding her own pace for Will's sake if nothing else. Red was always full of energy. Will smiled and laughed as they got nearer to town. She knew that Red would take the back ways to her apartment so she didn't spook too many town's folk. Will followed her, just to make sure that she was safe until she got to her door.

"Now, go on upstairs and talk to your wife."

 _She isn't my wife yet._

"Then make her your wife and bed her accordingly. We both know that she is waiting on you. I'll go talk with Emma and Regina. We'll make sure that you have some privacy. Then, I'll keep patrolling. Have a good night," Will told her as Red phased back into her human form and ran inside the back of the B and B.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Regina, "She back home at her apartment. Send Belle home. They need to talk. But, I am sure they'll be okay. I'm going on patrol. Tell Emma to go home. I'll see you both in the morning at Granny's for breakfast."

* * *

Regina just looked at her phone after Will had hung up on her. She smiled. She wanted to laugh, because she knew that Will would be the one to convince Red to go home. She was the only one that could tell them all what to do and they would listen. She had more power over them then the town's people knew, but Will didn't abuse it. She used it only when needed and dealing with Red tonight was one of those times.

"It seems that Wilhelmina has convinced Ruby to go back to her apartment. She is waiting on you there. I believe that she wants to talk. Tell her about your magic. Tell her about your thoughts and feelings. And, for gods' sake, don't let her run away from you this time. I am going home and to bed. I'll expect to see you or hear from you by breakfast tomorrow. We'll be at the diner if you want to join us," Regina told her as she stood up to leave.

"Thank you...for listening and not getting mad."

"I'll expect to see you tomorrow afternoon at least. I'll help you get a handle on things with your magic, but first you need to deal with Ruby. Then, we'll talk about what to do about your sister. Good night."

Belle just nodded. Things seemed to be getting better but she didn't know completely. She poofed herself to just outside Ruby's door after Regina had gone. She didn't want to "pop" back into the apartment before she told Ruby about her new abilities. They had a lot to discuss and a lot of love to help them through it. She sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night for them both.

She stood just outside the door. She didn't know if she should just go in or not. Sure, she had a key and they were sharing the apartment, but she didn't feel right just stepping in. She wanted to make sure that this was what Ruby wanted. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but Ruby opened it before her hand could make contact with the door.

"Belle?"

"Hey," Belle replied.

Ruby didn't reply. She just moved out of the way to allow her to enter. Belle should have known that Ruby would have smelled her as soon as she got close to the apartment. She always opened the door before Belle ever knocked before. She knew that Ruby could hear her heart beat. She could smell her scent for miles.

"I am glad that you came back," Belle said as she moved through the apartment and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry if you thought that I wasn't going to come back. I just needed to run. I know that doesn't excuse the way I left, but I needed to get out of here for awhile. I was afraid," Ruby told her.

"Of what?" Belle asked her.

"Myself. I could feel the Wolf growing angry inside me. No, don't worry. It wasn't it at you. It was at the situation."

"I know that this isn't favorable, Ruby, but it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Oh, gods, Belle...I love you. I never stopped. I'm...I was...I'm just afraid. I don't know that I am ready for this," Ruby explained.

"That's to be expected, love. Please sit with me. I know that you are upset, but I don't like it when you pace."

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of a caged animal and you aren't caged, Ruby. You can go where you want and do what you want. I don't want you to ever think that I am holding you back. If you want to go, I am not going to stop you."

"I don't want to go, Belle. I want to be with you. I've never wanted anything more," Ruby told her.

"I understand that, but if you don't feel comfortable here with me. Where can you? I'll go there with you," Belle said.

Ruby immediately sat down beside her. She didn't know what to say. Belle loved her enough to follow her anywhere. That should be enough for her, but it wasn't. She loved Belle and they were making their home together in her apartment. She shouldn't feel closed in like she did there. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable there. She wanted Belle to be as well and she didn't feel like she was.

"But, what about you?" Ruby countered.

"What about me?"

"Are you happy here?" Ruby asked her.

Belle was taken aback by her question. She was happy with Ruby. It didn't matter where they were. She thought that she'd been clear on that. Obviously, she hadn't. She didn't want Ruby to question their relationship in anyway. She loved Ruby with a power she didn't understand and want she couldn't control sometimes. Not being happy was the furthest thing on her mind. She was more worried about Ruby than she was herself.

"I am perfectly happy with you, Ruby."

"Do you want to live here?"

"I don't care where we live, Ruby as long as I am with you."

"So you don't mind living here, really?" Ruby inquired.

"No, love, I don't. However, if you wanted more room and more privacy, we could always move out. But, it's up to you, Ruby. I know that you want to be close to Granny, but I still have the house just on the edge of town. If you want to go there, we can," Belle told her.

Ruby gave her a quizzical look. She'd forgotten that Belle still had the house that she'd shared with her sister. She didn't know why they hadn't moved in there together. It was really an option for them, but she'd not thought of it. She could only wonder if it was what Belle wanted. She didn't know. She wanted Belle to be happy. She wanted them to both be happy.

"If you want, we can," Ruby offered.

"I don't want you to tell me that because you think I want to hear that, Ruby. I want you to want it, too. Like I said earlier, I just want to be with you. I will be happy with you wherever we are. If you want to go there, we can."

"Belle, I know that you own the house. If you want to go back there, we can. I am not opposed to it. I want you to feel better and be happy. I know that you are sad because of your sister and now this. I just want you. If you want to move back there, we can. I know that you never shared that house with Rumple. I know that our memories tell us that you grew up there. Do you want to go there? Do you want to live there with me? Do you want to build our life together there?"

"Do you?" Belle countered.

"We can," Ruby answered simply.

"Would you feel better about everything if we were there and we did this our way...together?"

Ruby shook her head. For the first time she felt like she could do this. She could build a life with Belle in that house. They could have kids. They could get married. They could be everything that they wanted to be, together, forever.

Belle moved closer to her and kissed her softly. She broke away from the kiss and looked into Ruby's bright blue eyes. She smiled softly and ran her hands through Ruby's dark hair. Her fingers found Ruby's neck and she toyed with the short hairs there. She knew that it would rile Ruby up and that is something that she wanted to do.

Ruby needed to relax and she needed to deal with her little "problem" before it took over her life, their lives, and made things difficult between them. They needed to be together and they needed time alone. The house was the perfect solution. Belle also needed the time away from everyone. She wanted to focus on her life with Ruby and find away to honor Coraline properly, even if she was the only one who knew what all she'd done for the town. She owed her that much as least. Being in the house with Ruby would give them the time to be together without too much interruption from the town. They could focus on what they needed to without any other worries.

"Do you want to go now?" Belle asked.

"We can," Ruby replied.

"Hold me tight."

"I always do," Ruby stated.

"Tighter. I've never done this with someone else. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby questioned.

"I have a confession."

"About?"

"I have magic," Belle said quietly.

"Okay, and I'm a Wolf. So what? Does that change anything between us?" Ruby asked.

Belle just smiled. They hugged closer together as Belle started to pull on the magic inside her. She knew that Regina's offer to help her would be a good thing, but first she needed to deal with Ruby and their life together. The magic could wait. As she pulled on it, they both closed their eyse. She could feel it surround them until they were suddenly in the house on the edge of town. She knew they were there by the feel of the air around them.

Ruby opened her eyes. Her body was assaulted by new scents and smells. She could feel the magic following in the air in the house. She could understand why Belle felt calmer here. She did, too. There were no worries past the front door. There was no need. No one would bother them there. They could figure things out together and on their own time, at their own pace, and most importantly they could do it without interruption.

Belle smiled at her as soon as she saw Ruby's eyes. She reached out and took Ruby's hand. Leading her upstairs, she guided them both into what was once her room. She knew that it seemed weird. But it was home to her. This was the place that the Curse gave her as her childhood home. This was the place that she'd shared with her brothers and father until they left. This was a comfort for her.

As Ruby looked around the room that had been Belle's but now could be theirs, Belle watched her. She looked at home. The room wasn't that different to what their bedroom had become back at Ruby's apartment. She could see the amazement in Ruby's eyes at the pictures around the room. They were of Ruby and them together. There were pictures of Coraline and Belle as well, from childhood until she died. It wasn't a memorial for Coraline and Ruby could tell. They were just memories, snapshots in time that had been captured between them, even if some of them were false. It still made it feel like home.

"It's perfect," Ruby told her as she kissed her again.

Belle smiled in the kiss and returned it. Her hands made their way up to the nape of Ruby's neck. She knew how much Ruby liked it when she played with her hair when they made out. She let her fingers toy with the short hairs there as she held Ruby against her tighter. She didn't want to let go.

She loved Ruby, but there was something about having her in her room, in her house, and knowing that Ruby was now hers for as long as they both wanted. They didn't need anyone else's validation. They loved each other. They'd proven themselves, even if Ruby didn't know how much. She could see them growing old together in this house and raising children there. She could see their children, a mixture of them both, and partial pups enjoying the woods and playing there.

"Belle?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, love?"

"I think we should get married," Ruby told her.

Belle looked a little shocked. She was surprised at Ruby's suggestion. She knew that Ruby was wary of getting married and she harbored her own feelings of unwillingness because of her marriage to Rumple. But, the truth was, the more that she thought about being with Ruby, the more she saw them together, married with children. She knew then that this was right. This is what they both wanted.

"Yes, we should," Belle answered quietly.

"I am sorry for flipping out earlier. I don't want to lose you, Belle. I love you too much for that. I am just not sure that that I can be the mother that I want to be. And, I am scared," Ruby admitted.

"Of?"

"What if you have pups?"

"So what?"

"Belle, Pups grow faster than human children. If you get pregnant you could have the pups in a few months. We would have to prepare quickly. Hell, if you got pregnant and they were pups, they would get here before Remy is born. Are you sure that you want that? I don't want to pressure you into anything, Belle. I know that we both have to make this decision, but I don't think that magic, yours or True Love, would supersede the fact that I am a Wolf and my children would be, too."

"I understand. I can research Wolf gestation, Ruby. I am not afraid of having your pups. I want to have your pups. I want us to have a family together. I love you and I don't care if our children are part Wolf. I would be honored to be one of the mothers of the next generation of Wolves. Ruby, we can have what ever we want, you know that. We can be whatever we want here. As much as the Curse took from us, it gave us just as much," Belle told her.

"Do you think that Regina will understand?"

"Of course, Ruby. She loves you. You are her little sister. She supports you more than you know. Besides, she knows about my magic, your sudden changes, your Wolf-side, and she thinks that we are good couple for each other. She's supported us more than we know. Emma does as well. She took your side when we found out about Wilhelmina being part Wolf. You're the Alpha, remember? She knows that. But, that means that you are also a queen in your own right. You are the Alpha of the Wolves, a descendant of Alphas, that basically makes you their queen. She sees that potential in you, Ruby. She also knows that you would be an ally if something were to ever happen and she needed to call on the Wolves for help."

"You make it sound so political," Ruby lamented.

"In a way it is, but you have to understand. You are a princess in your own right and by blood. Your father is also her father and he was a prince. That means that you have royal blood as well as that of a Wolf. But, your Wolf blood is that of the Alphas which means that you are royalty from both sides. It only make sense for her that you would be a queen, too. Sure, you're kingdoms are different, but you share the same blood. She would want you to be happy, but she would also want you to be what you were. Everyone forgets that her father was Prince Henry. She never did."

"He did what he could for me after Anita, Mom, left me with Granny."

"He loved you. She does, too. Why do you think that she did so much for you? Why do you think that she never harmed you during her fight with Snow? She loves you and didn't want to be at odds with you," Belle told her.

"But, what about you?"

"What about me?".

"Would she approve of our union?"

"She would, even if you weren't the Alpha," Belle stated.

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten? My family was royalty as well. That makes me royal as well. I was not as high as a princess, but I was a duchess. I was Lady Belle, but I gave all that up to save my people and my family's holding from the ogres. I gave myself to Rumple because it was the price he demanded of my father. However, I went willingly. That is a little caveat that Rumple never liked to share. He liked to make it seem that he took me. It made him seem more sinister I guess," Belle explained.

"Of course he would. He needed to be a beast. He had to make himself seem bigger and badder than he was. He didn't want anyone to know what a coward he really was beneath it all. Some of us could see, but we weren't strong enough to get close enough to stop him," Ruby replied.

"That much is true, but he was also a caring soul. He just wanted someone to love him because everyone he ever loved left him, his father, his son, his first wife. Being the Dark One only filled the hole in his heart for a little while. He hated Blue because she was the one that gave Baelfire the bean to leave him. But, it was his own fear that kept him from following Baelfire. When I met him, he was crass and hard. Over time, he softened and he learned to love again. I do believe at one point he did love me, but his quest for power and its addiction destroyed whatever pure love he might have had."

"And, if Coraline hadn't stood up to him..."

"We would all be dead," Belle added.

"We tried to stop him."

"We did."

"He wouldn't let you go."

"No, by then I was a symbol of power. I was a trophy that he wanted to flaunt, but he didn't realize that I no longer loved him. He didn't know that I was leaving him just like everyone else had. I couldn't stay with him. Our marriage was a farce. He promised me so much so I would stay with him, but he was never going to keep his word," Belle explained.

"I would never do that to you," Ruby told her as she brushed her hand down Belle's cheek.

"I know that, Red," Belle replied.

"I love you so much, Belle. Marry me. Be with me. Build a life and family with me," Ruby begged her as she pulled her closer.

"Yes...with all my heart, yes," Belle replied, sealing it with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Red woke up the next morning in her bed. She was naked. She was happy. She was warm. And, then she felt it. Her problem was still there. She reached out and felt Belle laying next to her. Belle was just as naked as she was, but she didn't have anything extra or she wasn't supposed to have. Her head hit the pillow with a sigh as she thought about everything they'd talked about the night before.

"She said yes," Red mumbled to herself.

"I did," Belle said in agreement as she rolled over to face Red and curl up next to her side completely.

Red's smile grew. She lazily wrapped an arm around Belle's body, pulling her closer. Finally, Belle threw her leg over Red's and snuggled in some more.

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked her.

"Good."

"Good."

"I love you, Belle French."

"I love you, Ruby 'Red' Lucas," Belle replied.

Red leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Belle kissed the side of her breast. Both of them let out a contented sigh. They were happy. Deliriously so and neither one of them cared about the appendage that Red had grown from the magic potion. It was the elephant in the room, but neither of them cared. They were happy with each other and with were their relationship was going. Red's penis would just have to wait for now.

Belle suddenly rolled up on to Ruby's body, holding herself up over her. She looked down into her beautiful blue-hazel eyes and smiled. There was something different about Ruby this morning. She didn't seem worried or scared. She seemed more at peace, but not only with herself but the world, too.

She traced her fingers over Ruby's eyebrow, down her nose, across her cheek, and finally the length of her jaw. She tipped Ruby's head up just a little with her finger. She smiled, her infectious smile, as she saw a little bit of crimson stain Ruby's cheeks. Leaning down into her, flesh on flesh, she kiss Red.

It wasn't meant to be chaste or demure, but she didn't want it to be overly passionate and demanding either. She just wanted Ruby to know how much she loved her. She knew that they had come to an understanding the night before, but she didn't want Ruby to regret her decision in the morning light.

"Ruby?"

"Hmmm..."

"Are you sure that you are okay being here?" Belle asked her.

"If you are happy here, then I am happy here," Red told her with a kiss.

Belle kissed her back, deepening the kiss. She let her hands wander down Red's sides enjoying the smooth skin. She could feel the heat that Ruby normally gave off growing beneath her fingertips and she reveled in it. She loved the fact that she was the one that got Ruby going like that. It wasn't some other Wolf, or a man; it was her, the shy librarian and former wife of the Dark One.

Red held her tighter. She felt Belle nuzzling her neck. She couldn't help the sounds that she was making in her throat. She was almost growling at the feeling of having Belle so close, so naked, and so loving next to her. She wanted to soak it all up.

Belle pulled up just a little to look back down at her eyes. She was transfixed by the love she saw shown there. Rumple had never looked at her like that, but Ruby always had. She sat up a little taller and maintained her eye contact with the Wolf below her. Sitting there on Ruby's lap, looking down on her naked form, Belle had an desirous idea. She could feel Red's extra appendage below her ass and she could feel what the sight of her sitting there like that was doing to Red.

"Red?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Belle."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me," Belle demanded.

Red held onto her hips as she sat up. As she moved, her hands moved up Belle's side, but she never broke contact with her skin. If Belle wanted to kiss her, then she would kiss her. Looking deep into Belle's blue eyes, she leaned into her and kissed her, hard. As they kissed, Belle went to deepen the kiss, but Red pulled back just a little bit. She was going to make Belle work for it.

Red moved just enough to roll them over. She looked down into her eyes and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed her. Belle moaned into the kiss. Ruby held onto her hips as she shifted her weight into Belle some more. Her eyes flashed and Belle shuttered. She knew that Red wanted her.

She couldn't help but touch her. The need was too great. She could smell how much Belle wanted her and she wanted Belle just as much. She was trying to keep her Wolf in check. She didn't want to hurt Belle. She never wanted to hurt Belle. She loved her too much.

Her hands squeezed tighter around her hips as she continued to kiss her. Her body keeping Belle pinned to the bed. She nibbled on Belle's lips. She tasted her mouth, licked her lips, and let body melt into Belle. She traced her tongue against her bottom lip and Belle allowed her access. She nibbled harder. She thrust her tongue inside her mouth, and Belle moaned again.

Belle wrapped her arms around Red's back, holding her tighter and closer. She could feel Ruby's pleasure growing and it made her feel empowered and very feral. She could only wonder at how Red felt. She could see the want and the desire in her eyes. She knew that Red wanted her. She knew that Red's Wolf side was always under the surface. Sometimes she just wished that Ruby would just let it go and not fight it. She wasn't afraid of her Wolf. She respected it. She just didn't know how to make her understand that things were going to be fine between them. She'd hoped that she'd gotten through to her the night before, but she wasn't sure it was enough.

"Ruby..."

"Hmm," she murmured as she moved down to Belle's neck, lavishing it with kisses, licks, and nips.

"Love me."

"I do, Belle. I love you so much. I will always love you, no matter what," Ruby told as she pushed back up to hover over her again.

"Then love me."

"I do."

"Take me, Red."

"Belle?"

"Take me. Make love to me. Make me yours and yours alone," Belle told her again.

Red actually growled. She turned to look down into Belle's eyes. They were full of love and want. Belle reached up and brushed her dark tresses out of Red's face. Her eyes were becoming more and more golden. Belle leaned up and kissed me.

"Take me, Red," she demanded again.

Finally, Ruby couldn't hold Red back anymore. Red broke free. She grabbed Belle and flipped her over. She was glad in that moment that they were naked. She pulled Belle up into her body as she was kneeling on the bed. She pushed Belle face down into the bed and pulled her hips up. She lay down on top of her. Both of their bodies on fire, Red pulled their hips together. She gripped her hips and held her tight.

Her erection was pushed up against Belle's ass. Belle pushed back against Red and it. She could feel the want and need. Red moved one hand down to Belle's core. She brushed against the wetness to test how ready she really was. She growled again and then whimpered as her fingers entered Belle. Red threw her body weight into her Belle again and again. Hearing Belle groan in pleasure, Red reached down and grabbed her erection. She plunged into Belle from behind. Her hand around her toyed with Belle's clit as her other hand dipped down and around her breast. She pounded and pounded, letting the beast inside free as she fucked Belle senseless and Belle took it all with joy filled moans of pleasure.

Mere minutes later, Red emptied herself in Belle. She stayed locked to her as they both collapsed on the bed. A soft growl let Belle know that Red was still with her. She smiled as she melted into the mattress with Ruby's delicious weight on top of her.

Hours later, after some sleep, Belle moved and felt Ruby next to her. She smiled at her lover. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Belle got as close as she could to her. She ran her hands down Ruby's nude form. She stopped, anxious as she got to the junction between Ruby's thighs. But, curiosity won out and she dipped her hand lower. Instead of a magical penis, Belle found her lover's mound, wet and ready.

Belle knew what it meant. She wondered if Ruby was really ready. They were now parents. There was no way to deny it. She would go to the doctor as soon as she felt it necessary. She didn't want to alarm anyone in town, yet. She would, however, tell Regina first. She would also talk with Red about it as soon as she woke.

"Mmmm...Good morning or afternoon or whatever," Ruby said sleepily.

"Good afternoon, Love," Belle replied.

Ruby rolled her over quickly and began to kiss her. It was like she was insatiable. She couldn't _not_ want Belle.

"That feels nice, Love," Belle stated as Ruby began to kiss her neck.

Ruby shifted her body against Belle's. That is when she felt it. There was nothing between them. She could tell that there was nothing there that shouldn't be there. She sat back a little and looked into Belle's dancing sapphire eyes.

"We made a baby?" Ruby questioned.

"We did."

"When will you know?" Ruby asked as she skimmed her hand down her fiance's stomach.

"A few days, I think."

"We're going to have a family."

"We are."

"I love you, so much, Belle," Ruby told her and kissed her again hard.

Belle nuzzled up against her. Holding her close and enjoying her warmth, Belle began to love on Ruby. Not wanting to deny her lover and not being comfortable, Ruby rolled them over so she was on her back and Belle loomed over her. It was then that she saw the bruises on her hips. Four perfect ovals on each side. She looked up into Belle's eyes in horror. She'd hurt her.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Belle asked her face a complete mask of question.

"I hurt you. I didn't make love to you. Hell, I am not even sure that we fucked. It is was more like a rutting. Gods, how did I let that happen?"

"Ruby Elizabeth Lucas, look at me right now!" Belle demanded.

Ruby's eyes flashed yellow for a second and then back to their normal bluish hue. She looked up Belle. She could see the warmth and love in her eyes, but she didn't understand. She never would understand how someone so tender and beautiful could love someone so beastly and rough like her.

"I love you. You didn't hurt me. Nothing that we shared this morning was bad. We had sex. Can we say that we made love? No, but who cares. We expressed ourselves in the want and need for desire and pleasure from each other. Is that wrong? I don't think so. I asked you to take me, Ruby. I begged you to make me yours. I told you not to hold back. So, don't you lay there and belittle yourself for what we did together. Do you understand me?"

Ruby just nodded. She didn't trust herself to say anything back to her. She loved the fire in Belle's eyes, but she was upset at the way she'd put it there.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Belle asked as she moved down Ruby's hips to her thighs.

Ruby looked at her with questions in her eyes. She still didn't speak. One reason was she was so incredibly turned on at the sight of Belle on her that way that she couldn't and the other was that she didn't trust herself not to piss Belle off more no matter what she said.

"Well?"

She still didn't answer. She didn't even move her head. She kept Belle in sight, eyes locked into a gaze.

"I see," Belle answered as she reached down and ran her fingers through Ruby's wetness.

Ruby sucked in a breath. Her body was already on fire from just being close to her naked, but now that Belle had touched her...there...she thought that she might explode. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from Belle. It wasn't because she didn't want to feel it. It was because she did and it was too much.

"No, ma'am. You will look at me. Watch me love you," Belle said as she tipped Ruby's head back up.

Her eyes opened. She looked down her own naked form until her gaze landed on Belle's nude body. Belle cocked an eyebrow at her as her fingers toyed with Ruby's mound. She touched her, but she didn't dip inside. She spread Ruby's wetness around making sure that no part of her wasn't lubed. Her fingers loosely glided over her clit. She could feel how hard and engorged it was. Ruby could feel every throb with every touch that Belle made. It only made her want more.

While she had Ruby's attention, she leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it hard, biting down occasionally. While she was enjoying Ruby's chest, she let her fingers dance around her opening. She never quite gave into her desire to plunge inside. She wanted to tease her, so she did. She wanted Ruby so far gone that she wouldn't think about what they had done earlier. She wanted to hear her name falling from Ruby's lips. It was a powerful feeling and one that turned Belle on even more. To know that she was the one that was bringing the Wolf to pleasure and to know that Ruby was surrendering herself to Belle's wants and desires. It was heady and she loved it.

She teased her skin, touching her all over. Soft fingertips glided over sex warmed skin. She smiled at every catch in Ruby's breath. She kissed her...lips, cheeks, and chin. She nibble upon her neck and used her weight to hold the Wolf down to the bed. She made her way up and down Ruby's body with her own, leaving no patch of skin untouched, not kissed or loved. Ruby was so wound up, but she never stopped enjoying Belle's ministrations. It didn't matter that Belle's one hand never left her core as she teased the rest of her body. She was grounded in the fact that Belle was loving on her so thoroughly that nothing else mattered in the moment.

When Belle finally had enough teasing and pleasing, she moved down and took Ruby's core in her mouth. Her tongue plunged in and licked around, bringing Ruby to new heights. She never let up with her hands, either. Constantly touching, pinching and lightly scratching, Belle adorned her lover with her love. It didn't take long for it to happen and Belle knew that it wouldn't as soon as she relented to allow Ruby to come. The howl that started deep in her gut and exploded through her throat shook the bed and the windows. Belle just gave her a coy smile as she rose up to kiss her again on the mouth.

"I love you," Belle said simply as Ruby fought to stay conscious and aware.

"I love you, too. You are going to be my wife. You are going to have my child. You are my mate and I can't wait to tell everyone," Ruby said as her eyes flashed back and forth from blue hazel to gold and back again.

"Later, my love. For now, let's just keep enjoying each other," Belle said.

* * *

Regina sat down at desk across from Emma at the station. They were both waiting for Will to show up. They knew that she'd been up all night patrolling and they were thankful for it. But, Regina wanted to actually talk to Will about her run with Ruby.

"Waiting up for me now, Mom. You shouldn't have. Everything was quiet last night. And, since you are both here, I take it that Belle and Ruby found each other again. So, all is right in the little town of Storybrooke," Will stated as she sat down at her desk in the precinct.

"It would seem so," Emma replied.

"So what really brings you here?" Will asked as she put her booted feet on her desk and leaned back in her chair.

"We needed to speak to you about...succession," Regina stated.

"That should be a long way off, but go ahead," Will replied.

"As you know, Emma is the daughter of Charming and Snow and their first born."

"Yeah, and Henry is her first born son."

"He is. He should be the first in line for any throne if for some reason we end up back in the Enchanted Forest. He is a prince in his own right, even though I didn't know it as I was raising him. I don't want him to be ostracized just because he is also my son," Regina told her.

"I doubt he will because he is Emma's and seen as a Charming now that his true lineage is known amongst the populace. He shouldn't have any trouble with that, but I don't think that it what worries you. What's wrong?"

"He doesn't understand our ways. Well, neither does Emma, but she knows when to default to I or Snow and when to use her real world knowledge. Henry doesn't have that. He only has what he's learned here. I need to know that he is going to be protected," Regina stated.

"I am yours and such, I am his. If, gods forbid, something should happen to you, once you are Emma's wife, I would be come hers unless you release me. If for some reason something should happen and you and Emma don't marry, then I would revert back to Snow's. I am sure that Snow would give me back to Emma and Henry. But, on the off chance that you do release me from my Vulcannonian bond to you, I would remain with the family, Regina. I have no reason to leave and no where else to go. The real world beyond Storybrooke isn't too kind on immortals. The people just don't understand and I really don't want to be dissected again."

Regina and Emma glanced at each other. They knew that story was for another time. Regina had a feeling that Wilhelmina wouldn't leave the family. She seemed drawn to it as soon as Regina had joined it and it didn't look like she was going to be leaving anytime soon. She laughed at the fact that she'd found Emma in Boston and taught her to hunt people as a bounty hunter. Because once again, she was serving the House of White without knowing it. And, as much as Regina wanted to deny it, she was still the living matriarch of the House of White.

"And, I want you to stay supporting Ruby as well," Regina added.

"You know that I will. She is my Alpha. She is also my cousin, even though I am way older than she is, but that doesn't matter. She is the Brannonulf and the leader of the Wolves. I will support her. She knows this," Will said.

"And what of her pups?" Regina asked.

"I will support them, too, as if they were my own. Just like I do for Emma, Henry, and the wee one that you are growing. I will continue to serve this family and all of it's components. I will maintain the throne if need be. The House of Swan...which is born of the House of White, the House of Charming, and the Dark One, will soon be adding the House of Mills. Regina, you were the daughter of a Prince. Adding your blood and creating your own house, be it that it is the House of Swan, it will maintain the House of White's lineage. Remy will be the both a Swan and a Mills by blood."

"And, Henry is not. Some my support his sister instead of him," Regina stated.

"And, that is where I come in. Henry will succeed. I am sure that neither Neal nor your soon to be daughter, Remy, will fight him on that. He is the oldest living heir."

"Good, now that that's settled. We need a favor of you and I am not sure that you are going to like it. I hope that you will do it anyway," Emma stated.

"What?"

"I need you to distract my mother long enough so that I can go pick out what I want to wear for the wedding. I wanted to Dad with me, but I doubt that he'll cross the town line. So, I was hoping that you could come with me instead. But to do this, I would have to leave Mom here. And, she'll know that something is up."

"You want me to lie to Snow?" Will asked them.

"We want you to come up with a good reason that Emma has to leave so that she can pick out her attire for the wedding," Regina stated.

"Snow wants you in a dress, doesn't she?"

"It isn't a dress."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know what it is, but that is not a dress. It some horrendous version of a gown and frankly, I am not wearing it. I told her something about wearing a tux and she lost it. She started crying and bawling. I couldn't take it. I called Dad and got out of there as soon as he showed. And, because of that, I doubt that he would go with me," Emma stated.

"Are you not willing to wear a dress befitting your station?" Wilhelmina questioned.

"It isn't that. I wouldn't mind a dress. Hell, I'd wear the dress uniform of the Sheriff's department, if it had one and I had one, too. I'd even wear a suit of armor if she'd let me. But, she was Hell bent on that monstrosity, so..." Emma said.

"Fine, I'll go with you. It shouldn't be that hard to find something that you'll wear. Besides, I can call the old office. I am sure that there is some 'case' that we need to work on or go testify for. Your mother won't fight the justice system if I say that we are being called back to Boston for a trial for an old case. She believes in justice and fairness too much. She practically pack us up and send us on our way."

"She would, too," Emma replied with a laugh.

"But, the real reason you want me to go is that the line has no effect on me, right?" Wilhelmina questioned.

"Yes," Emma stated quietly.

"All you had to was ask. Emma, I used to be your best friend out there. Hell, I am in here, too. If you needed me to go with you, all you have to do is ask. I will always be willing and able to help you. So, what are you looking for?"

"Huh?"

"To wear for the wedding, silly," Will answered.

Emma grabbed her laptop and opened it. She pulled up the website and turned the entire laptop around for Will to see. Will's eyes went wide, but she nodded.

"I understand and I know just the place. Let me make some calls and then we'll make arrangements to go. Give me a few hours. Or, do you need more time?"

"That should be plenty. I'll have her packed and ready. Just call us," Regina told her as she stood up and took Emma's hand.

"But, do me a favor?" Will probed.

"Yeah?"

"Let me take a nap before we go."

"Deal," Emma said just as David walked into the office.

They all looked at each other and then at David. Emma and Regina said their greetings and were headed for the door. Will smiled and then out of the blue, just stated, "Emma, don't forget that we need to head out for Boston by the end of the week. That shit with the O'Rourke case finally went to trial and we have to go testify since we were the ones that found him for the cops. I'll get all the info and call you later, after I have a nap. And, it's your turn to check in on Ruby."

Emma turned and with a smile on her face, nodded. She waved to her father and friend as she left the precinct with her other hand in Regina's. Thinking that she may get the wedding she wants after all. Because Will and Regina just wanted her to be happy. All she wanted was Regina. So, it was a win-win in her book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emma looked through the glass at the shop and then turned to face Will. Will had a smile on her face. The store was closed, but she knocked on the door anyway. They were on the outskirts of Boston, near Cambridge, at a strip mall. The shop boasted an impressive line of finely tailored clothes and formal wear, but Emma wasn't sure.

An older lady, around sixty, came to the door. She peeled back the sheer and smiled at Will. She quickly turned the lock and pulled them both inside. Emma was caught off guard by her exuberance and the immensity of the store. Will just giggle as the woman pulled them to the back of the store where the private dressing areas were. She sat them down and pulled out a bottle of water for them both. Then she disappeared.

"You know this place?" Emma asked.

"I told you that I would take care of it," Will told her.

"Where are we?"

"You wanted something tailored and good looking. I get that here. Trust me when I say that Sylvia will take care of all your wardrobe needs."

"You've used her before?" Emma asked.

"All the time. Where do you think that I got all those dresses on short notice. Sylvia kept my measurements on hand. And, she's good about not asking about the aging thing. I've used her for a lot of years, not just when you knew me here in Boston," Will answered.

Sylvia came back in the private dressing area with a selection of cloth and colors. She was pushing a cart loaded down and on the corner of it was a bucket of champagne. She was hand carrying two glasses. Emma cocked an eyebrow at Will who couldn't help but smile and giggle softly. Emma wasn't used to this and she knew. But, Will knew that Sylvia was the best. She would out tailor the best royal tailors from the Enchanted Forest and she didn't ask too many questions. She was more worried about the work of art that she was creating for you to wear then why you needed it or why you hadn't changed in the twenty years that she'd been dressing you. Sylvia didn't care about any of that as long as you could pay.

"So, who's getting hitched this time, Meena?" Sylvia asked as she walked around to face them both.

"She is," Will answered as she pointed at Emma.

"Ah, good cheek bones, pretty face, and nice line. She'll make a dashing princess," Sylvia replied as she poured the champagne and handed them each a glass. "So, what colors are you thinking of wearing, dear?"

"I really don't know," Emma responded and looked to Will for help.

"Well, her betrothed once had a white and cream bejeweled dress. Her mother wore white with feathers and her father wore silver brocade. She comes from a noble house. Her father's colors are cream, red and blue. All of which look very fetching on the princess," Will answered.

"Hmmm...so we have some choices," Sylvia stated as she started rooting through her choice on the cart.

"Her betrothed favors contrast. She is now the head of the House of White, and she's reversed the colors. I am sure that her fiancee will be adding red to her colors. They are merging the ruling houses and making it one, a new name and all," Will added.

"Alright then, red for both the brides. Interesting choice, but knowing what I know it will fit the House of White and Charming. So, what's the new name, dear?"

Emma's mouth dropped. She looked from Will to Sylvia and back again. Was this woman from the Enchanted Forest?

"You didn't tell her?" Sylvia asked as she faced Will head on.

"She didn't ask. I just said that you wouldn't ask too many questions. And, she couldn't let her mother dress her. So of course, I thought of you and your sisters."

"Princess, since this uncouth knave can't introduce you properly, I am Sylvia Tailor. That was not the name that I had before I moved to Boston. If you are a reader of the tales of this realm, then you would know me as one of the three fairies. I am Flora. Fauna and Merryweather are at home. I can call them up, if you want. But, Will said that you wanted this to be quiet and simple," Sylvia told her.

"The Flora?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Wow. Okay...I'm never going to get used to that. I should be considering who my parents are, but I'm not. So, you've dressed my parents?"

"No, I was gone before that. But, I did help a friends of your mother's. That was a long time ago. So, since you are here, I'm assuming that your mother had some monstrosity for you to wear that she thought was the greatest thing. Am I right?"

"Yes?"

"Very white and very feathery. Lots of jewels. Swooping neck line and totally not you."

"Exactly."

"Then, I know what to do."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. You like leather? What about a red leather jacket with your family crest on the back?" Sylvia offered.

Emma grinned. She really liked the idea. Will actually laughed at the idea.

"What is it, Will?"

"She wears a red leather jacket most days. It is part of her signature look. The only time I haven't seen her wear it is in the dead of winter."

"That is because it isn't that warm. Plus, Regina got mad that I wasn't wearing part of the Sheriff's uniform. I can't help that the Sheriff's jacket is warmer."

Will let out a boisterous laugh. Sylvia even smirked. Emma couldn't help but to snicker when she realized that she was trying to justify it.

"None of that matters now. Up on the riser, dear. I got see what I'm actually working with," Sylvia told her as she grabbed some different pieces of red leather and cloth off the cart.

She held them up one at time near Emma's shoulder. They immediately narrowed it down to a deep brick red and bright fiery red. The pieces got put to the side as Sylvia rifled through her cart. She finally found some cream and silver colored trim. She lay them over the two swatches of leather. The brick red on her left shoulder and the fiery red on her right. The silver glinted a little in the light of the dressing area and gave off a royal feel. Will smiled as she saw the jacket starting to come together before her eyes.

"I like that one," Will said pointing to the darker red and silver.

"I think that it will look best for the wedding. I am sure that Regina is going to go with some a little brighter so this will compliment her dress very well," Sylvia stated as she circled Emma with a tape measure. "Does the Queen need a dress, too?"

"She might, Sylvia, but you would have to come to Storybrooke. She cannot leave. Or, I am sure that she would be here now. Do you want me to ask her? I am sure that she would like one of your creations," Will replied.

"Do you still have the blue and white uniform that I made for you, darling?"

"I do, Sylvia. I haven't had use of it since Regina's wedding to Leopold. I left the Forest not long after that."

"Ah...well, I should give it a touch or two, yes?"

"It could use your touch."

"I am sure that you will be wearing it to the wedding," Sylvia stated.

"I probably will. I am still a servant to the House of White. It wouldn't do for me not to go in proper attire."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Sylvia joked with her.

"Sylvia," Emma said trying to get her attention again.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Would you be willing to come back with us?"

"To Storybrooke?"

"Yes, we really don't have any tailors. And, I am sure that the town would make it worth your while, if you'd come. Plus, I am sure that you would want to see us all dressed in your regal outfits," Emma told her, hoping that she was stroking her ego enough.

"She's good," Sylvia said turning to Will.

"She has her father's tongue and her mother's toughness. Together, she's unstoppable. And, even though she wasn't raised by them, she is a Charming."

"But, she is the Swan Princess, first of the House of Swan, yes?"

"Yes, but that is only because I chose the name."

"A name is powerful. You've chosen yours and kept it even after knowing of your lineage. Your own mother is allowing you to create a new House. This means a lot to the people of the Forest, dear. Your mother and Charming combined two kingdoms with their marriage. And, even though she had to fight her own step-mother for her kingdom, she is allowing you to have both under a new name. That says a lot about your mother's consent to the wedding," Sylvia told her.

"I never thought of it that way," Emma replied.

"Many wouldn't, dear," Sylvia said.

She went back to the cart and started looking through the cloth again. She pulled out black swatches and then put them back. She pulled out some off-white, cream and white ones next. She nodded as she turned back to Emma. She reached up and pulled down the trimmings to match the cloth to. When she had selected one, she pinned it to the red leather swatch.

"Okay, so I've got what I need here. Now, I just need measurements. Are you ready for that?"

Emma just nodded as Sylvia walked around her with the tape. She would periodically stop and take a measure. She would jot it down on a notepad that Emma hadn't seen earlier. When she was happy, she backed up and helped Emma down. She left them alone again.

"What is she doing?" Emma asked.

"Working up some sketches," Will said as she finished her champagne.

Emma sat back in the other chair. She looked around the area they were in and then at Will. She couldn't help but smile at the Vulcannonian.

"You lied to me," Emma accused.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you who we were going to see. Besides, do you honestly think that Regina would have let you out of town with me to find something to wear without knowing who you were going to see? We both know that she wouldn't. She knew that the fairies had a shop, which is why she let you come with me. Plus, she's dressed your mother before. It just wasn't for the wedding to your grandfather. Many people forget that Regina had a life before she became Snow's step-mother."

"She doesn't talk about it much," Emma stated.

"Because she was somewhat happy then. She had her father and her horses. It wasn't until she blossomed that things became bad and her mother started looking for a throne to put her on. Being the only child of the fifth son of the king doesn't make a queen. She was a princess. She was her father's pride and joy. But, she was mostly forgotten by her own people because of her mother's antics. Regina was sheltered and molded. She doesn't talk about that, because it wasn't pleasant for her."

"When did you meet the real Regina then?" Emma questioned.

"After she married your grandfather," Will said and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"Why does everyone buy Charming and Snow do that when I bring him up?" Emma asked.

"Do what?"

"Dodge the question or clam up completely," Emma replied.

"Your grandfather was a good king, Emma. Never doubt that. But being a good king doesn't make him a good man. After your grandmother died, he lost his mind. Snow was the only thing that kept him sane and that was generally in her presence. No one dared say anything to Snow. She thought Leopold hung the moon in the sky. Well, she did until she actually got to marry your father. But, by then Leopold was dead and she was already under Regina's wrath," Will explained.

"She really hates Snow, doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't hate her. She hates Leopold. She hates what he made her. Snow never saw that and when Snow betrayed her... She didn't know what to do. She actually cared for Snow, but she couldn't see passed the fact that it was your mother that cause her first love to die."

"And now?"

"They've come to an arrangement. They both love you and Snow now knows that her father wasn't the man that she thought he was. I might have told her somethings that she never knew. Snow has a different appreciation for Regina. Besides, she remembers the woman that was her step-mother. The woman that treated her more like a sister and a friend until Leopold treachery ate at her soul. Leopold finished breaking her down from her mother's tutelage. Snow and Regina have decided that the people didn't need to know all the specifics. It is better that the kingdom thinks that he was as good a man as he was king. Regina then doesn't have to play the role of the victim and survivor. She'll take the moniker of Evil Queen. She doesn't mind," Will explained.

"She kept all that from Snow?" Emma asked.

"Would you have told your twelve year mother what her father was really like?" Will countered.

"Point taken."

"Exactly, and when I could. I took Regina's place. It didn't save her from his wrath all the time, but it gave her time to heal and process things. I think that if Rumple hadn't stepped in, things would have been vastly different for everyone. Maybe it was fate that he did that...it lead her to you," Will told her.

Emma didn't know what to say to that. She knew that it was true. Had everything not happened the way it had, she'd have never found Regina. Hell, Henry might not even exist. And, she would have grown up a princess in the Enchanted Forest with Regina as her grandmother.

"Oh...my...god..."

"What?!"

"I would have been dating my grandmother..."

Will couldn't help but laugh. She knew that they all joked about it, but she hadn't realized that Emma hadn't thought it completely out. Not one to back down from a joke, Will pushed it further.

"That means that Henry isn't just your son, but he is also your brother," Will teased.

"Oh gods, don't tell him that. Don't tell me that. I don't want to think about that."

"Don't worry about it. Regina isn't blood. There is nothing for you to weirded out by. Yes, she is still technically your step-grandmother, but even Snow doesn't acknowledge that anymore. Unless Snow did, there is nothing to worry about," Will told her.

"Can we never talk about this again?"

"Sure, Princess," Will replied with a teasing grin.

"Ready?" Sylvia asked as she came back in with three sketches.

"As I'll ever be now," Emma stated as she took the sketches to look them over.

* * *

Ruby was walking down the street. Happy to be free from her apartment and in the world again, she hadn't realized how much she missed socializing for a few days. She was walking around town and just smiling. Regina saw her from inside the dinner, where she was sipping an afternoon cup of decaf coffee and a slice of Granny's famous apple pie with ice cream.

She got up and followed Ruby down the street. She needed to talk to her sister. Regina couldn't help but smile about that. She actually did have more family in town than she wanted to admit. Even though Henry wasn't her blood, he was still her son. And, Snow, well...they just didn't talk about that too much. So, having Ruby as her sister and so close was something that Regina actually cherished.

"Ruby!" she called out.

The Wolf turned and smiled at her older sister. They had gotten closer in the past few years. Ruby knew it was because of Will and she was glad that her cousin was living in Storybrooke, now. If it hadn't been for her, Ruby believed that the Mills-White feud would have continued even if Emma married her anyway. Snow wasn't known for backing down too easily and no matter how many time they let each other go. They still fought like cats and dogs. She was just glad that she wasn't stuck in the middle of it anymore.

"Regina, good to see you. Nice day, isn't it? Are you walking home? I'll go with you," Ruby replied.

Regina stopped short. Ruby was happy...deliriously happy. Regina looked her up and down and then cocked an eyebrow as their eyes met.

"You slept with her?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I think that we will be having a child soon."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Ruby replied.

"Were you heading to the mansion?" Regina asked liked the previous questions never happened.

"Yes, actually I was. I decided that I wanted the air. Plus, I was hoping to talk to Emma and Will. Are they home?" Ruby inquired.

"No, actually. They are in Boston working on Emma wedding clothes. She wants it to be a surprise, but she didn't want to wear what Snow picked out for her. Will knew someone that would be perfect for the designs," Regina answered.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Hopefully this evening. If not, then in the morning? Why?"

"I just really want to talk to them," Ruby answered.

"What aren't you tell me?"

"At the mansion," Ruby replied.

Regina just nodded as her baby sister took her arm. They walked towards the mansion. They both know that it must be a sight, them arm in arm, smiling, and not caring who saw. Ruby didn't care about the talk and Regina just laughed about it. She knew that the townsfolk weren't exactly sure what to think about the Wolf and Evil Queen being sisters and now friends. But, neither of them were attacking the town or planning anything devious. It did help that Snow was seen smiling, laughing and planning the wedding with the both of them, too.

As soon as they got inside the mansion, they went to the kitchen. Regina started to prepare dinner, but she made Ruby and herself something to drink first. Ruby drank hers quickly and Regina refilled it.

"So?" Regina asked.

"When is Henry coming home?"

"He is working with Snow and Charming on court protocol. Plus, he likes playing with his young uncle. Neal adores him. I hope that is that good with this one, once she's born," Regina told her, rubbing her barely showing stomach.

"Okay."

"So, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pull it out of you?" Regina questioned.

"Belle and I fixed the issue at hand. We talked. At length and I realized that a body part wasn't going to keep her from me. I was the one with the problem," Ruby replied.

"And, now you don't," Regina said with a smirk.

"Well, no, not that one anymore at least. I realized that I didn't feel worthy enough to be with Belle. No, Regina, don't. I know that I am the heir Brannonulf, and that makes me a queen or princess or whatever, but I never knew that. I was raised a simple farm girl from a small village. The biggest thing I ever did was join up with Snow and help her evade you. I am fiercely loyal and strong, but Belle makes me weak...in a good way. She is so good and kind and smart. Hell, she gave up her freedom and her position in order to protect her people. She willingly went with Rumple. She paid the price to save her kingdom. She gave up being royalty to join him. I am sure that she never thought that she'd fall in love with him. No one did, really, but it didn't matter. She has the biggest heart I've ever known. She looks past all the darkness and finds the spark, the light inside and she flames it. I know you've seen her do it. She's even set aside her problems with you to help you. Regina, she is too good for me," Ruby stated.

"Maybe you are too good for her," Regina countered.

Ruby smiled. She knew that Regina wouldn't let her talk down about herself. Regina was proud that her sister was a Wolf, but she was also Henry's daughter. That in and of itself made her a princess, too.

"You are still a princess by blood, and not just on your Wolfside, Ruby. Red is the Brannonulf. Ruby is the princess. You are my sister and have royal blood, too. Belle, she was a duke's daughter. She might have been a princess, but she is royalty. Neither of you flaunt it, so don't worry about the titles."

"I am not."

"Then what are you worried about?" Regina asked her.

"You know what I had to do in order to break the spell," Ruby started.

"Yes."

"I was afraid of hurting her. I can't control my Wolf sometimes. Especially around her. Especially this close to the moon. Knowing that I am the Alpha, I...my Wolf wants an heir. So, it wants to breed throughout the full moon. Sometimes, I leave her then."

"Have you ever hurt her?"

"No."

"Does your Wolf want to hurt her?"

"No."

"What does the Wolf want?"

"Her to be my mate," Red answered.

"And, does she want to be?"

"Yes."

"Then, that is your answer. Belle wants all of you, Ruby. Not just the waitress and short order cook from Granny's diner. She wants the girl with the hood. She wants the Wolf during the full moon. She is just as loyal as you are. There is nothing to fear about that. Just love her. That is all you can do."

"That is all I want to do."

"Then do it."

"I plan on it for the rest of our lives," Ruby answered as she watched Regina.

Regina finished layering her lasagna and put it in the oven. She turned around and looked into her little sister's deep blue hazel eyes. She smirked as she draped the dish towel over her shoulder.

"Good."

"That is all you have to say?" Ruby asked.

"Do you want me to rant?"

"No."

"Do you want me to say that you aren't a good match?" Regina asked.

"No."

"Then, what else would you have me say?"

Ruby looked at her dumbfounded. Regina wasn't one to mince words. If she was pleased with Ruby's match, then why should Ruby be worried.

"You really think that we will be good together?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"Good."

"Good. Now, call her and invite her over for dinner. I have to play the part of the disapproving older sister. Don't worry, I'll make it look good," Regina teased her.

"You wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Regina, I asked her to marry me," Ruby said quietly.

"I know. I'm proud of you. So, congratulations again. Now, call her and tell her to get over her for dinner."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, she can help me with the wedding," Regina replied with a huge smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emma sat at the diner and was just staring out the window. She didn't know how to process everything that she knew now. It had been a long two days. Sylvia had come back with them. Regina was surprised to the see other fairy, but she agree to allow her to design her wedding gown.

Sylvia had taken her measurements, Henry's, Will's, and Ruby's before she left. She mentioned that she would come back soon for Charming and Snow's, but she doubted that she would be able to get the "young queen to change her mind." Even Sylvia knew about Snow's penchant to wear something boisterous for "court appearances." Having seen pictures of her mother when she was on the run from Regina, she longed to know that woman. She actually liked the outfit minus the huge fur collar thing, but Snow wasn't on the run. And, she was the Queen.

Emma sighed. She was a simple girl. Maybe that was the problem. She grew up in the States as an orphan, not a Princess of the Enchanted Forest. She would never understand the lavishness that her mother preferred. But, she knew that her mother could see both sides. She understood where Snow was coming from, but wearing something like that just wasn't something that she was comfortable doing. She chuckled as she remembered Will offering to help. Will had saved the day again.

She picked up her cup of coffee and sipped it. She looked around the diner. She smiled as she actually looked at the town's people. They were her subjects. They were her people and it was her duty to protect them. She just went from being their princess and heir apparent to their sheriff. It was a title that she could handle. She was still in charge of their protection, but it a different manner. And, the fact that both Regina and Snow shared the mayor-ship helped as well. She knew that it wasn't an easy alliance, but Snow realized quickly that she really didn't know what she was doing. And, she wasn't afraid to ask.

"Can I sit down?" Snow asked as she rolled the stroller with Neal in it beside the table that Emma was sitting at, breaking Emma's thoughts.

"Sure," Emma replied as she reached out to take her mother's coffee cup.

"Sylvia told me that she has something appropriate for you to wear for the wedding," Snow started.

Emma smiled and chuckled. She should have known that her mother would want to talk about the wedding. It seemed to be the only thing on her mind these days. But, then again, she never thought that she'd see her daughter again. Helping with the wedding was something small that Emma could allow her, and as an added bonus they got closer still.

"She did."

"I'm surprised that she is here, but I am glad as well. She is a well known designer and seamstress from the Forest. Besides, you know, her being a fairy," Snow told her.

"I found that out."

"I trust her judgement," Snow added.

"So you don't trust mine?" Emma asked a little taken aback by her mother's statement.

"It isn't that," Snow started.

"Then what is it?" Emma questioned as she picked up her coffee cup for another sip.

To say that there wasn't tension between them was an understatement. Ruby must have sensed something because she came over to their little corner of the diner and refilled their cups with fresh coffee. She gave Emma a smile and then Snow a look. Snow did her best at looking a little contrite about her statements and she leaned back in the seat, almost in defeat, as Ruby left them alone again.

"I do trust you, Emma. I do. I always have...even before I knew that you were my daughter. I know that is hard for you to believe, but it is the truth. I love you. I love Regina, too. And, I'll admit that you two seem very good together. It has taken a long time for me to forgive Regina and I'm not sure if she's honestly, truly, and completely forgiven me. I took so much from her and she took so much from me," Snow said.

"But, she's given you so much as well," Emma added.

"She has... She really has."

"What's wrong?"

"I just never understood her. And, now on some level, I do. I am still upset that she orchestrated the death of my father, but at the same time, I can't fault her for it. If I had known then what I know now about my father...I can't say that things would be that different. I was a child and I only saw her as a monster. I didn't want to. I really didn't."

"Why not?" Emma asked her.

"Because she was the first one since mother's death that treated me like I was normal. She didn't put me up on a pedestal and treat me like this untouchable being. She knew that I was the princess and she really didn't care. She used to take me riding. She would get me out of the castle. She taught me different languages and history. She was more like an older sister and a friend than a mother. Even in her grief and even though she viewed her marriage to my father as a prison, she never raised a hand to me...until I went after her," Snow admitted.

Emma just sat there. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she didn't already know all this, but it was odd to hear her own mother admit it. Snow was admitting that she was fallible. And, that was something that half the town couldn't see or wouldn't see because she was Snow White, Princess and Queen. She was their savior from the Evil Queen.

"I know that it was my fault. I never asked her why. But, I think that even I knew that there was something behind her motivations. I didn't like them, but I could understand them as well. I think that is why I spared her life when I did. I could have executed her. David wanted me to, but I didn't. I spared her because I could see the pain in her eyes. She was grieving. I could feel it, but I didn't know why at the time," Snow explained.

"And, now?"

"She still grieving, but it isn't a gaping wound. Her soul has healed itself and she has you and Henry to thank for that. When I look at her now, I see the woman that I first met. She no longer hides her pain, though. She's more expressive. And, she doesn't sneer when she sees me."

"Well that's good, I suppose."

"Emma, I know you love her. I can see it. I can see that she loves you. I can see it in her eyes, in the way that she speaks with you, in the way that her whole body changes when you walk into a room with her. I was the same way with your father. I won't deny her her happiness. She deserves it and as much as I've tried to fight it, you are her happy ending."

"And, she is mine, Mom," Emma said.

"I know. I guess this is what you would call karma here. My mother wronged her. Her mother wronged me. I wronged her. She wronged me. I wronged her again. She cast a curse and I lost my child. That child had a child and somehow she ended up with my grandson. And, it is my child that came back to me and broke her curse. It is also my child that ended the feud between our families. It took four generations to stop the feud."

"Four?" Emma questioned.

"It started honestly between Rumple and Cora and spilled over into our family. And, as much as we don't want to admit it, Henry is Rumple's grandson. And, it is Henry that brought everything to a head and made us face what we found. He ended the cycle and brought us together through love. I don't know why I should be so surprised by that. He is a Charming after all," Snow explained with a happy smile on her face.

"Does it bother you still that I am marrying her?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Even though she is technically my step-grandmother," Emma added and waited to see Snow's response.

"I don't think that she was ever really that. As much as I wanted her to be my step-mother, she wasn't. She was just the Queen. And, I think that most of the people have forgotten that she was my step-mother. They just see her as the Evil Queen, and I'll admit that is my fault. After Daddy died, I couldn't see her as anything but. Your father and I fought her to regain the kingdom for my family. Regina didn't have an heir. The nobles would have come for me upon her death, but I was still so angry with her," Snow said.

"And now?"

"I am not angry. I still love her like I did when I was younger. I wanted someone to be there for me and she was. It wasn't ideal for both of us at the time, but we made it work. I desperately wanted her to be my mother, but she didn't want to be. She could have been cruel and mean to me, but she wasn't. She was kind and loving," Snow stated.

"Until?"

"I guess father broke her worse than I had by telling her mother about Daniel," Snow admitted.

Emma just watched her. She knew how much it took her mother to admit both of those things to anyone. She was proud of her. She really was. Snow and Regina had some a long way from being those two teenagers thrust together by Cora's manipulations.

"Do you know who I blame for all of this?" Emma asked her as she took another sip of coffee.

"Cora."

"I killed her."

"I know, but she killed your mother."

"That's doesn't excuse what I did," Snow replied.

"Do you want me to charge you with murder?" Emma asked her.

"No, I don't, because Regina was right," Snow told her.

"About?"

"It is a far worse punishment for me to know that I have darkness in my heart and I am capable of such things than to sit in a cell and rot. Being in a cell and forgotten would be easy. Being able to live and watch my family grow up and for them to know that I am not the innocent person that legends have made me. To have them know the truth and still love me is punishment enough. Regina took her pound of flesh from me. She made me keep my heart and the pain that comes from being a murderer. I can't escape it, nor would I want to," Snow answered.

"You knew that the town would find you innocent if it went to trial, didn't you?"

"I did. That is why I begged for Regina to take my heart, to take away my pain and emotions, but she didn't. She took my heart and made me look at it. She showed me the darkness that had formed and I realized that I wasn't innocent as I once was. I wasn't the good and just princess. I was deeply flawed and I realized how far I would go in order to save my family. I realized that darkness was sometimes necessary. It gave me a new view on things. As you would say, I no longer saw things as black and white. It was a very hard lesson to learn, but murder is a very good teacher," Snow replied and finished her coffee.

"Well, this wasn't the light conversation I expected to have with you this morning," Emma quipped.

"But, we needed to sit down and have it, didn't we?"

"I think we did. Thank you for being honest with me. And, I am glad that I have your blessing to marry her. It means a lot to me, Mom," Emma told her.

"I know it does, Emma. And, in case I haven't told you enough, I am very proud of you. I'm proud of the woman that you are and the mother you are. I am also proud of the woman that you are going to be," Snow answered with a large smile. "I am also glad that I will be able to play with my grandchildren. That I won't be so old and feeble."

"Ah, Mom's got jokes now," Emma quipped with a laugh.

"At least we can find humor in our situation. I am not sure many would. But, then again, we aren't like most people, are we?"

"No, we aren't," Emma replied.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"Well, thank you for the chat. I have to go. David should be getting home soon and he wanted to take Neal to the park to swing. I believe that Henry is coming over later for sword practice. Don't be a stranger. And, Emma," Snow started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me be so overbearing that you don't get the wedding you want."

Emma just smiled at her mother. Snow got up and pulled the stroller from in between the tables. She gave Emma a big toothy grin and then made her way to the door. Emma sat there in peace for a minutes, just thinking about what her mother said. Snow had come a long way, just like Regina. It had been hard on them both, but it really was Henry that brought them all together. She smiled over her coffee cup as she took another drink, finishing the cup.

Emma had no sooner set the empty cup down when Ruby showed up with a carafe of coffee to refill it. She smiled at her friend and goddaughter. She noticed something in Emma's eyes and sat down to talk with her. Emma watched her with green hazel eyes. There was something different about Ruby, too.

"Rubes, you okay?"

"Perfect, you?" Ruby asked in response.

Emma cocked an eyebrow and smiled larger at her friend. She took another sip of coffee. She was trying to collect her thoughts. She knew what Ruby had gone through over the last few days, but she didn't know that Ruby was out of her apartment and actually being social.

"So how are things on the ... home front?" Emma questioned her with hesitation.

"Great."

"That's good. And, your little problem? Did you get it resolved?"

"Yeah," Ruby said with a laugh. "Regina didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Emma asked as she finished her cup of coffee again.

"Hold that thought. Let me go clock out and we'll talk. I'll bring you something to eat. On the house. And, some water. I think you've had enough coffee. Or, maybe some cocoa with cinnamon...yes, I still remember," Ruby said as she stood up and headed back for the counter.

Emma just smiled. Ruby did really know everyone better than they thought she did. She knew all their usual orders. She knew when something was wrong with them, and when they had been somewhere they shouldn't have been. It was her damn Wolf senses, but it was what made Ruby Ruby. The townspeople just learned to deal with it. She wondered if it was partially because of her mother's influence and the fact that she was Ruby's best friend.

When Ruby came back, she was still smiling. She had two plates of breakfast and two glasses of water. She set them down on the table and took the tray up to the counter. She dropped the tray off and then took off her apron, dropping it on the tray. She said something to the other waitress and then came back over to where Emma was sitting. She sat down with little fanfare and began to eat.

"So?" Emma said between bites of eggs.

"Belle and I took care of it."

"You did?" Emma asked with a huge grin.

"We did."

"Then, she's..."

"If the magic is to be believed, yes, she is."

"And, you're okay with that?" Emma inquired.

"We talked. We talked for a long time before we... But, yes, I am okay with it. The longer we talked and ... I decided that I wanted to marry her."

"That's great."

"It is," Ruby replied.

"Did you ask her?"

"I did."

"Did she say yes?" Emma questioned and then took a drink of water.

"Yes, many times," Ruby said with a wicked grin.

Emma spit her water out across the table. Ruby tried to look contrite but failed miserably. They both fell into a fit of giggles, receiving odd looks from the other patrons in the diner. Emma cleared her throat and took another drink of water. This time it went down.

"So, you're getting married, too?"

"We are."

"And, you're having a baby?" Emma asked.

"Possibly."

"When are you planning to get wed?"

"We want to as soon as possible, but we want to wait for you and Regina. I don't want to over shadow my sister's happiness. I know that she is pregnant with Remy, but we don't need a big wedding. And, to be honest, we haven't even really discussed it. She only just agreed to marry me. I don't want to push things, but we will need to see a doctor soon."

"Why?"

"To confirm the pregnancy," Ruby answered.

"You seemed worried about it, though. What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"Wolf's have pups quickly. And, if Belle is pregnant with a pup, I don't know how fast it will be before she has it. We need to see a doctor to see how far along she is. I know it might seem like nothing, but humans take nine months. Wolves only take two to three months."

"Wow, that's fast. So, yeah, a visit to the doctor would be in order. But, Regina and I are getting married in a few weeks. There isn't much left for us to do."

"I know."

"Why don't you talk with Regina about your ceremony? I am sure that she'll help you. Besides, you're family, Rubes. It doesn't have to be a big wedding like ours. Hell, even Regina could marry you in her office one afternoon. But, talk to Belle about it. See what she wants to do."

"I am going to," Ruby answered with a huge smile.

"What?"

"I am just so deliriously happy, right now."

"I know the feeling," Emma replied. "Enjoy it. Now, finish your breakfast and go see Belle. I've got to get the office and take some reports to Regina."

"I will."

"Hey, why don't you and Belle come over for dinner tonight? We can work on your wedding. It'll be fun," Emma suggested.

"And, Snow?"

"Only if you want," Emma added as she finished her breakfast.

"I'll let you know. Thanks, Emma. Now get to work before the people think you're slackin'."

"Thanks for breakfast. I'll see at lunch if not before. Talk to you later," Emma told her as she stood up from the table and left the diner.

Emma walked down the street to the Sheriff's Office. She went to her desk to get the weekly reports to give to Regina. She looked around the office. She didn't know what she was looking for, but something seemed off. Then she realized that there wasn't a used coffee mug on Will's desk. She looked around the office again. There was no sign of Will. She shrugged it off and made a mental note to call the other woman and deputy to see if she was on patrol. She was more worried about getting to Regina's office to see her and give her the reports than she was worried about Will. She knew that Will could take care of herself.

She gathered up the reports and grabbed a walkie before heading out. She clipped it to her pants pocket and left the office. She closed and locked the door since Will wasn't in there. She started her journey down the road towards City Hall and the Mayor's office. She noticed that there was an unusual spring her step. She chalked it up to Ruby's good news. She smiled the whole way to Regina's office. She entered the building with no fanfare and made her way up to the Mayoral Suite. She acknowledged the latest secretary that Regina had as she knocked quickly on the office door before entering.

She saw Regina sitting behind her desk, black rimmed glasses in one hand, as she nibbled on an ear piece. She was going over some paperwork. If she heard Emma, she didn't acknowledge her. Emma knew that it meant she was deep in thought. She didn't take it personally as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk and waited for Regina to say something to her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Good morning, Dear," Regina said as she looked up into her lover's eyes.

"Morning," Emma replied. "I brought those reports for you."

"Good. I need you to make sure that you are off for the next budget meeting. You need to be there. I want you to bring up getting another cruiser. I think that we can swing it and it will be good for the department to have two cars. At least that way, you have your own and you aren't having to share it with your father or Will."

"It would make patrolling easier when our shifts overlap. I start working up a proposal for your review before the meeting. I know that you'll find something to help me get it pushed through," Emma told her.

"I will. It makes more sense now for more of a police presence. I know that the town isn't that big, but we don't know about the line. I want people to feel safe."

"I haven't heard otherwise, Regina," Emma said.

"I know. I would rather be prepared. Things have a way of going...sideways, here, quickly."

"That they do," Emma stated with a laugh.

"Besides, with two vehicles, you can get more patrolling done. I know that you patrol the main areas of the town daily, but I want to include those that live further out. It isn't fair that they don't get the same presence. I am not talking about the wharf and such. I mean those that live out past Major Oaks and those is the forest. I know that they may not want to be so social, but I want them to know that we still take their safety into account," Regina told her.

"Running for office already? Regina, you don't have to worry about that for a few years. What's bothering you?"

"Rumple is dead."

"I know."

"There has to be a Dark One out there and we don't know who it is," Regina started.

"The dagger is blank. There's no name on it. Isn't it tethered to the Dark One?" Emma asked.

"It is, but that doesn't mean that someone didn't find a way to magically break the tether."

"Regina, he died outside of town. He's dead. There was nothing for the magic to do. There was no magical being or item for it to attach itself to so it just dissipated into nothingness. This is the world without magic. We're safe here because he died outside of town," Emma told her.

"Are we?" Regina countered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter **11**

Regina was working on dinner for everyone. She was really trying to focus on the lasagna that she was making, but she couldn't. She was still thinking about what Emma had said about Rumple. She knew that she shouldn't let it get to her, but she couldn't help it. She knew that the Imp was powerful and it was odd that the Dark One's dagger no longer had a name on it. She sighed as she turned back to casserole dish. She put it in the oven and set the timer.

She knew that she has some time before she would need to check on it, so she went into her study. She sat down and tried to work on some paperwork for the town. Her mind kept wandering back to Rumple and the dagger. She huffed as she pushed away from her desk. She dropped her glass on top of her paperwork and stood up. She knew that she wouldn't get anything else done until she tried something more with the dagger.

She poofed herself into her vault. She made her way into the study there and pulled out the box that contained the Dark One's dagger. She opened to make sure that it was still there. It was, but that didn't assuage her fear about it. She wanted to make sure that no one was still connected to it. She'd tried before but nothing happened. She knew that it should be enough but it wasn't. She was still worried about it. She knew magic and that is why she was worried.

All her life she knew about the Dark One. And, then he was her teacher. Rumple had given her enough knowledge to be dangerous to everyone but himself. He was a cunning and ruthless teacher, but his methods worked in Regina's fragile state. He got what he wanted and she got her supposed revenge on Snow. Little did she know how that would really work out for her in the end. And, now, Rumple was dead having gotten what he wanted. He'd found his son and lost him. Now, Henry was the last of the his line and maybe that was the reason that Regina was still scared about the Dark One. Henry would be the next logical choice by blood magic, but she was hoping that him being a Charming would do more good for him. It was the one time that she was happy he wasn't of her blood.

She carefully lifted the dagger out of the velvet lined, dark stained, mahogany box. The filigree in the knife was still as ornate as she remembered. The only difference was that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't engraved in the blade as well. She ran her fingers over the dark etchings.

She felt the familiar stirrings of dark magic from the blade, but there was more. She couldn't place it, but she would swear that she saw the blade simmer and name start to appear only to fade back into the filigree etchings. She ran her hand over the blade and cast a spell to have the dagger reveal the last names upon it. It started with Zoso and morphed into Rumpelstiltskin. It then shimmered again before turning into Emma Swan and fading into the filigree.

Regina dropped the dagger on the desk. Her hand flew to her mouth. Emma's name was the last name on the blade, but she wasn't the one that killed Rumple. It was Belle's baby sister, Coraline. Why wasn't her name on the blade? Was Emma hiding the truth from her? She looked up and realized that she had tears in her eyes. If Emma was the Dark One... She shook her head because she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to believe that it was true.

She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers until she landed on Belle's. She needed to talk to the Bookworm. She might know more about the dagger. And, hopefully, she would be able to tell her more about why Emma's name came across the blade.

* * *

Belle was in the back of the library. She was looking through books on magic. She was still trying to find a way to get through to Coraline if she could ever find her. She knew that taking the top off the well wasn't an option. She was hoping that she would be able to use mirror magic, but she wasn't sure that would even work. If it did, she'd only be able to see Coraline and not speak with her. She just wanted to make sure that Coraline was alright, that she was adjusting and that the Darkness hadn't taken over her soul.

Her cell phone buzzed as it quietly danced across the the table she was using. She looked up from the book she was reading to see it. She lifted it just high enough to see that it was Regina calling. She scrunched up her brow trying think of why Regina would be calling her when she knew that they would be over later for dinner. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was barely four thirty and dinner was going to be around six thirty. She picked the phone up further and answered.

"Regina, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to come over."

"Now?"

"Preferably, yes."

"Can't it wait?" Belle asked her.

"I would rather it not," Regina replied.

"Alright, let me lock up the library and I'll be over."

"Thank you," Regina said and hung up.

Belle pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. It was obvious that the call had ended, but it raised so many questions. She shook it off. She closed the book that she was looking through but didn't put it up. She would come back to it later or tomorrow. She'd marked her place and left her notes beside it. She knew that no one else would be able to get back there without her or magic. And, since the only person in town that she was worried about finding her secret room was Regina, she wasn't that worried about it. She walked out into the main part of the library, magically sealing the back room, and then out the door. She locked the door and turned to start her way down to street to the mayoral mansion.

She stopped when she saw Emma drive by in her cruiser. She waved at Emma and kept going. Emma hadn't stopped, but waved back. This led her to believe that whatever Regina was upset about had to do with the wedding or her wedding to Ruby. She couldn't think of a problem with either ceremony, so she decided that it would just have to wait until she got to the mansion to find out.

A few minutes later, she was at Regina's front door. She knocked on the door and Regina let her in quickly. She quickly realized that Regina was upset. She didn't say much, but she followed Regina into the study and sat down. She was waiting for her to say something, anything, about what was bothering her.

"Regina..."

"Belle, I have a problem," Regina said.

"With the wedding?"

"No, nothing like that. At least, I hope not. It has to do with the dagger."

"What about it?" Belle questioned, her heckles immediately raising.

"I am still worried about there being a Dark One," Regina told her.

Belle sighed. She didn't know what to say. Rumple was dead. Coraline took Emma's place and fled their realm. She was off, who knows where, but Regina thought she was dead. She didn't know that the daughter growing in her belly came back to save them all and took her mother's place as the Dark One. Sure, that baby would have another fate, but Coraline's was sealed. There was nothing that anyone could really do for her. The only consolation that she had was that Coraline was not bound to the dagger. She was completely free of it.

"Why?"

"I don't know, really, but I am. Something that Emma said had me questioning it again. I know that it has been months since we fought Rumple and he died over the line, but... Belle, that kind of darkness just doesn't go away. It finds a new host. It has to. Where there is light, there is darkness."

"That much is true of magic, Regina, but no one has presented as the Dark One. If someone in town had magic, I think that we would already know about it. As it is, everyone was worried that it was you."

"I know."

"Being the Evil Queen and the Dark One was a very scary thought for them, but they saw you with Emma. They know that you are having Emma's baby. The Savior wouldn't pair herself to the Dark One, or would she? I think for you, she would. Lord knows, I did with Rumple until the power became too much. I don't see you or Emma turning to unlimited power over each other. You love each other too much to allow that to happen. You would fight each other. Besides, I've seen the darkness up close. I've seen how it taints your soul. And, trust me when I say that neither of you have that," Belle stated.

"I know and I understand that. But, I've seen something. I've seen Emma's name on the dagger."

"Is it still there?"

"What?"

"Her name? Is it still on the dagger? Or, is it someone else's?" Belle asked her.

"There is no name, like before."

"Then, how did you see Emma's name upon it?" Belle questioned.

Regina hung her head. She knew that Belle was the only one who would understand her, but she would she understand that she used magic on the dagger. Regina wasn't so sure. It wasn't like she was trying to become the Dark One. She was just worried about the Dark One. She wanted to make sure that it was truly over.

"I needed to know."

"Needed to know what?" Belle questioned.

"That the curse of the Dark One was really over."

"What did you do?"

"I cast a spell upon the dagger to see the last names upon it," Regina told her.

"And?" Belle inquired.

"It started with Zoso then morphed into Rumpelstiltskin."

"Zoso was the Dark One before Rumple. We all know the stories of that, but Rumple made the Dark One notorious. He made it what we know of it. Not all the Dark Ones were as evil and power hungry as Rumple was. But, they all hit a point where death was a welcomed companion. Rumple never made it that far. Instead he started a war against you," Belle told her.

"Why did it show Emma's name then Belle?" Regina questioned.

"When Rumple went after you, Coraline and Emma chased him to the edge of town and the line. They fought. I am not sure what actually happened, but I know that Coraline and Rumple fell over the line. If Emma dealt the death blow, she would have become the Dark One. The curse would have sought her out and we would have known by now that she was the Dark One. But, if something happened where they both dealt the blow..."

"It would have gone after the one with magic?" Regina asked.

"I would think so. The curse seeks power, but if it couldn't claim Emma completely, it would have gone for Coraline. And, we know that Coraline was out of sorts before she died. Maybe she took on the Curse for Emma. I don't know, Regina, but I do know that Emma isn't the Dark One," Belle explained.

"And, Coraline died from her injuries when she went to seek Rumple's body. You and Emma found her over her body over the line, but you never found his. Is that when the curse broke? Because she died over the line?" Regina mused.

"I think so. I don't know though, Regina. I really don't."

"I am sorry," Regina added.

"For?"

"Bringing up those memories again. I know that you were close with Coraline, but I never really understood what she did for us that day out at the town line. She saved us all."

"She did."

"Are you any closer to finishing her story?" Regina asked her.

"Not yet. There are too many things that are still too fresh to write about. It should be soon though. I want her to be remembered as she was and not completely for what she did. She might have been a hero for us all, Regina, but she was my sister first," Belle told her.

"I get it. I do. But, I still think that we will give her a day to be honored. Maybe, I'll just add it to the celebration we have for Emma breaking the Curse. It would be fitting and the town wouldn't object to it. Does that work for you?"

"Yes," Belle quickly answered.

"Do you want to hold it?"

"The dagger?"

"Yes," Regina replied.

"No, I don't. I've seen it enough. I know it personally. I don't need to see a name. I don't need to know who it controls because I know that it is nothing more than a mere knife now. Regardless of what happened at the line or the with the magic, I know that the Curse of the Dark One is no longer upon that dagger or something that I have to worry about in Storybrooke. Rumple is dead. The Dark One is gone."

Regina nodded. She knew that Belle was right. The Dark One was truly gone. And, if it had been Emma, she'd have noticed the changes. Emma was known for her selflessness and she still was. If she was the Dark One, she wouldn't be. That would be the first sign that something was wrong. And, Regina knew if it was the case, then Belle, Ruby and/or Snow would have already said something to her about it. She would just have to deal with the nagging feeling that came to her when it came to the dagger.

"Maybe, I'm just not ready to let it go," Regina mused quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I think that I am so used to have a Dark One and the problems that Rumple caused that I don't know how to believe that there isn't one now," Regina stated.

"That's understandable. I still have dreams about him coming for me. I know he is dead. I can feel it. But, that doesn't stop the conditioning that I had of waiting for him to come get me, to fight for me, to kill for me...for him to make me his again. It is a fear that I live with. Body or no body, Rumple is no longer the Dark One and that means that he must be dead. So as long as we have the dagger and it doesn't have name etched upon it, I will be relieved to be here in Storybrooke with those that I love and know that we are all safe from Rumple's wrath," Belle explained.

"You're right," Regina said as she put the dagger away again in her vault. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories or worried you. I just..."

"You're pregnant, Regina. You're going to worry. Don't fret over it too much," Belle told her.

"Speaking of pregnancy..."

"Ruby told you that we broke the spell," Belle stated more than asked.

"She did."

"I made an appointment with Doc for Friday to check. Honestly, I don't feel any different, but I know that spell that Coraline concocted wasn't meant to break until I was. So...I guess we'll see."

"Are you worried about it?" Regina asked her.

"No."

"I need to check on the lasagna. Come with me. I have more questions," Regina said as she stood up and started for the kitchen.

She couldn't help but smile when she heard Belle stating, "Of course you do."

She went to the oven and looked inside. She checked the timer and then made some tea thanks to the preheated kettle on the stove. She poured two cups and handed one to Belle. Belle took her mug and sat down at the bar over looking the stove.

She took a tentative sip. Her bright blue eyes looked up to see Regina's pensive brown watching her. She grinned around the rim of the cup as she took another sip. She knew that Regina was fiercely loyal to those that she loved, but none more so than family. Heaven help anyone that breaks Henry's heart. The Curse will seem minor then to the town, she mused.

"What?" Regina asked when she saw the mirth in Belle's eyes.

"Just thinking about the poor girl that breaks Henry's heart when he gets older. She'll not stand a chance when it comes to you, and then, there's Emma, too. I feel sorry for anyone he courts," Belle started with a grin that faded into a chuckle.

"I know, right. Because we all know how well I deal with heartache. Those poor girls..."

"But, you are worried for Ruby, now," Belle said seriously as she set her cup of tea on the bar.

"I am."

"You don't need to be. I love her. If I didn't, I wouldn't have hunted her down in order to break the spell. I love her completely, Regina. I would do anything for her. Did I want children with her? Yes. Did I want them like this? No, but I still wouldn't give up this child for anything. We were meant to have this child and I want it. I want Ruby, too. So, we start our family earlier than expected. I am sure that we aren't the only ones that have done that and we won't be the last."

"That's for sure."

"But, know this: This child was made in love and it will be loved no matter what," Belle declared.

"I believe you."

"Then, what's bothering you about it?"

"Is it a pup?"

"I don't know, but if it is..."

"You'll deliver before I do," Regina stated.

"Does that worry you?"

"Not for me or Ruby," Regina answered.

"But, for me."

"Yes."

"Why?" Belle asked her and took another sip of tea.

"I don't know. I know that Ruby's mother was a Wolf, but my father was her father. And, she is a Wolf. But, you aren't. I don't know of any story of a human delivering a pup. I just don't want something to happen to you if you can't..." Regina started.

"I am sure that if something like that arises, Regina, you'll be there to make sure that both I and the child make it through the birth. I have no problems carrying the child. Am I worried that it might be a pup? Yes, but no at the same time. I know that if it is, she'll have Ruby and Will to help her deal with it."

"You said she. Do you hope that it is a girl? Or do you feel like it is?"

"I don't know, maybe. I honestly don't know. I'll be happy with either, but I don't want to refer to our child as it, even though I know that it will be a while before I know the sex of it. Well, that is if we find out with Doc, but I guess it just feels right for me to call it she for now," Belle replied with a smile.

"Then she it is," Regina added.

"What about you?" Belle asked her, even though she already knew the answer.

"Like you, I believe it is a girl. Emma did this ridiculous fortune telling thing that her father did to predict her. It said it was a girl. In fact she wanted to do it so bad, that she brought Snow over to do it as soon as she knew that we were pregnant."

"She still insisting on the name Remy?"

"Yes," Regina replied with a laugh. "It isn't a dignified name, but I'm finding it harder and harder to tell her 'no.' Don't tell her that though. She is just too adorable when it comes to our children."

"I can imagine," Belle said with a wistful smile.

She tried to hide her pain through the smiles. She was happy for Regina and Emma. She really was because she knew that it would give her Coraline back, albeit as a child. But, she would get to see her grow, play and become the woman she was meant to be without the threat of Darkness looming over her. She would get the opportunities that were denied to Coraline the first go round. And, that thought made her happier than she wanted to admit. This time, Belle knew what could possibly come and she would protect Remy from having to become Coraline.

"Thought of a name...if it is a girl?" Regina probed.

"Yeah," Belle said with a smile.

"What?"

"Danielle Coraline Lucas," Belle answered.

"That's beautiful. She will be just as strong as her namesake, I'm sure. Your sister would be proud."

"I hope so," Belle replied.

"She will be because she'll have you to tell her the stories of Coraline French. Plus, she grow up here. She'll have plenty of women to look up to, yourself included. She'll be strong of mind, heart, and body. She'll be a leader among the people and she will live up to the name she is given, I'm sure," Regina said.

Belle smiled and reached for her tea. The oven went off and broke the silence between them. Regina checked the lasagna again. She added the cheese and reset the timer. She went to the cabinets and pulled down the plates. She set them on the counter before she went to fridge to get the makings of a salad. She gathered some bowls and other utensils.

"Let me help you," Belle said as she stood up from the stool and walked around the bar.

Together they made the salad. Easy chopping vegetables, shredding the lettuce and mixing in the bowl together. Belle moved around Regina's kitchen like she knew it. She made a quick vinaigrette while Regina set the table in the dining room. If Regina was surprised with her ease in the kitchen she didn't show it.

Regina was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven, when they both heard boots coming in the front door. They looked at each other and smiled. Then, they heard a second set of feet moving inside as well. The smiles got bigger.

"Regina? I'm home! I brought Rubes with me," Emma called from the foyer like Regina hadn't heard her coming anyway.

"In the kitchen, Dear," Regina called back as she sat the lasagna pan on a trivet to cool some before taking it to the dining room table.

Emma came into the kitchen, followed by Ruby. They were both smiling as they saw their future wives cooking together. Emma took Regina waist in her arms and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you," Emma told her.

"I love you, too, Dear," Regina answered.

They kissed, ignoring the fact that Belle and Ruby were by the bar of the island. Ruby just smiled at her sister and her best friend. She was happy for them. She looked over at Belle and then took her hand.

"Hello, Beautiful," she addressed Belle.

"Hello, my Wolf," Belle replied.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Did you get the doctor's appointment?"

"Friday," Belle replied.

"Can I come with you?"

"Absolutely," Belle said and then leaded up to kiss Ruby.

Emma and Regina turned to find them kissing. Emma smiled. She was happy. Regina was happy. Ruby and Belle were happy. Things were going to be good.

"Let's eat. I'm starved," Emma declared as she grabbed the lasagna from the trivet and headed for the dining room. "Y'all coming?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh as she followed her love into the dining room. Belle and Ruby followed her. Tonight was about friendship and love. The rest could wait. And, Belle would deal with it all as it came. She would help Regina through it once the truth came to light, but for tonight, there was no Darkness and nothing to worry about except their love for each other and their coming children.


End file.
